League of Legends Fan lores
by Tenticat
Summary: Every entry will be of a fan made league of legends lore based on current cannon lore. If anyone wants me to create a lore on a fan champion they created, you can message me.
1. Fawn the Essence of the Isles

Once long ago there was a place called the Blessed Isles. A place filled with glorious wonder and the secret of eternal life. It was a collection of small islands hidden from any ordinary map and very difficult to locate. Unless a being was invited to the isles one would need arcane words to pierce the glamours protecting the isles. The inhabitants, also known as the guardians noticed a being with pure intents drawing close to the isles. Knowing her quest was to simply heal her queen they invited her to the isles. She pleaded them to save the queen by ridding her body of poison. They obliged and told this general to bring the queen here so they could cleanse her body and restore her to good health. The kind young general thanked the guardians and went on her way to return to her kingdom. But before she left they gave her the enigmatic phrase that would allow her to return.

Soon enough they sensed her arrival in the horizon, however even though she brought the Queen, the king and a knight commander came with her. Along with two small armies. The guardians sensed something wrong and the ill intents of the knight commander. As a precaution to the outcome they foresaw The Master of the Island's Guardians created the only chance of the survival of the Blessed isles and buried it deep beneath the island in a secret chamber coated in protective magic. The Master of the Island's Guardians then welcomed the visitors to the island's center city, as if he nor the other guardians did not know the tragedy of what was to come. They saw that the poison had taken its claim, and the queen was dead. The king begged the Master to bring her back to life, to bring his love back to him. He pleaded with all his might as the young general and strong knight commander stood by his side. The Master and the guardians knew the king would regret the decision to bring his wife back to life. So they declined.

However the king would not take no for an answer and demanded that his niece, the commander kill the guardians one by one until they bring his queen back. The young commander shocked at his demand, refused and attempted to remind him of the great king he once was. She stood between the king and the island's inhabitants. However the knight commander saw this as an opportunity, just as the guardians predicted, the commander stabbed the general in the back with a black spear. Chaos then broke out within the peaceful and life filling city. The general's followers fought against the commander and his knights but they were soon overpowered. As the general saw her loyal soldiers fall one by one her heart was filled with betrayal and vengeance. The commander was her closest ally and yet he had forsaken her. The life soon faded from her eyes as the commander started to kill the guardians. Within the bloodshed of both armies the commander had been struck and was dying in battle only being able to be saved by a knight closest to the proximity of him. The knight only stared and turned his back on his superior. The The Master of the Island's Guardians soon gave in and brought life back to the queen.

He knew this bloodshed would happen and even though he was great and powerful there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He only wanted to spare the poor king and queen the grief and pain that was to come, since bringing someone back to life is tricky and filled with uncertainty. Unfortunately queen was brought back as a decomposing and maggot filled corpse just as they expected from the unstable spell. She cried out to what she had become. She was at peace with her death and begged her beloved king to let her die once again. Repulsed at what he had done, the King casted a spell to kill himself and his queen, sending their spirits to the afterlife. The king's spell was far too strong to kill only two people, like fog it creeped across the Blessed isles, turning it into a land of death and shadows. The armies fled to the shore to get back to their ships.

The knight commander got caught by the fog, it fused him to his steed turning him into a monster. As the deadly spell took away the beauty and life of the Blessed isles, the only hope for this once magnificent place lays dormant deep beneath the isle. A collection of magic and information in the form of shapeless mist begins to slowly manifest itself into something great. However it'll take time to create itself into a being with the power to bring back life to the Shadow isles. The Master of the Isle's Guardians breathed a bit of his essence, all his knowledge of the entire history of the isles, the magic within it, all the secrets and abilities hidden within the past of the Blessed isles, he poured all this information into this mist. Years have passed since the destruction of the isles and finally the mist begins the take shape. Unfortunately the cursed spell the king used was far more powerful than the Master of Guardians anticipated and some of it leaked into the magically sealed chamber of hope.

I was dreaming for most of my existence. I could remember picturesque forests, fantastic and well built cities, perfect weather, beautiful life throughout the land. I dream of stories of the past, of history within my isles. I know the secrets of the pure magic that once given the isles glorious life. Both the moon and sun breathed energy into the land as the crystal clear waters kept the earth clean. The plants forming from the purity of the water start to purify the land even further. The first inhabitants of my intimately sweet island were created from the plants, the clarity water and a dash of magic. Soon we had not only plant life but animals as well. My isles meant for heart and delightful energies. It was a perfect place meant to help people, to help all beings. It cleansed the sick and made them well. But then something awful happened, impurity reached us. My people only wanted to help, as it is tradition but we were taken advantage of and destroyed due to that king's ignorance. He didn't mean to, I'm sure he just wanted to be with his queen once more but he tore my island apart to get it. A dark fog swept through, draining my pleasing isle of all positive energy. Leaving death and undead in its place. I thought I was safe in my little chamber. I was surrounded by protective magic but some of his spell leaked through and infused within me. I was supposed to be the purest being in existence, the key to bring my island back. It took awhile for the fog to reach me deep beneath the earth, I wasn't fully done forming, I was still vulnerable. It's inside me now, I must get rid of it. I must be healed before I can cleanse my island.

When I finally woke up from my deep slumber, I was raised from the ashes and soil of my island, like phoenix. I was never supposed to be a fighter, I am naturally a healer but the fog within me changed that. I reached out my hand to a dead tree. It sprung back to life and my arm was wrapped in its essence. I am not a being of physical strength but this fog gave me that. This fog gave me the pitiful ability to fight. So I am no longer just a healer, a pure being, an entity holding secrets and energies of the Blessed isle, I am now also a fighter forged from the darkness of Shadow isle's. I am a creation of both forms.


	2. Vancasci the Yordle Painter

She was once a traveling merchant who sold everything from food, art, clothing, to weapons. Her favorite place to go was Bandle City and the citizens loved it when she visited. She would often bring candy for the children and bread to the residents and painted portraits of the yordles. She was a very successful saleswoman because of her charisma. Her magical cart could hold thousands of items and she always had just what the customers wanted. One day on her way to Bandle City she saw a fae. Hoping that she could find some fae customers she followed the little creature. She ended up in Glade and a few fae traded for some of her merchandise. She began to play games with the fae and had a great time. But suddenly remembered that she had places to be so she left. She went to Bandle City to sell some of items.

Merchant notes day 395,

"I have entered Bandle City to do my usual rounds but I don't recognize anyone, they must be busy and had other things to do. It's been an hour and usually I've sold items by now but no one will pay me any attention and those who do complain that my items are outdated. I guess today is just not a good day. I will go back to Glade , at least I can get my mind off of my failure today. I'm looking forward to playing fae games again. They were very unique and fun. I'm back in Glade and the fae have allowed me to paint portraits of them. The portraits came out great. I let them keep the art in exchange for playing more games.

Merchant notes day 396

"I lost track of time, I had a nice night though, I should head back to Bandle City to do my rounds. I still don't recognize anyone. Many people have allowed me to paint portraits of them, even children. I got some new canvases to paint on. They are quite nice."

Merchant notes day 397

"I'm back in Bandle City. I have returned with candy for the children and freshly baked bread for the adults. They seemed so happy they gave me a hug. I have sold some of my paintings, which is nice. It's a nice day one someone appreciates your art. A lovely couple have allowed me to paint a mural on their house, I'm looking forward to completing it."

Merchant notes day 398

"Some people came for me today. They said that I'm unique and should be one of the merchants for their champions. They also said they'll pay me if I fight. Well I'm not much of a fighter but if I can make money then fine. So they said I need to stay within the League of Legends. I'm fine with that."

Police reports about Vancasci from Bandle City corresponding with merchant notes 395, 396, 397, and 398.

"She didn't seem that bad at first. She painted a portrait of me but when she handed me the painting...It was...it was horrifying. I was in a pool of my own blood with some hand coming out of my chest. My eyes were gone...replaced with empty black holes. It was creepy but I thought nothing of it until some of my neighbors went missing. In front of their doors were similar paintings...just as dark...if not worse."

"She kidnapped me and my family. My child… I'm the only one who survived but only because I was the object of her painting. She used my daughter as the canvas and used my wife as the paint. Pooling with blood she dipped her brush and started painting...nothing will ever be the same."

"She took me into the woods with my big brother. Told me to sit next to a tree and stay there. She pinned my brother to a tree. She started to paint me using paint that smelled funny and was bubbling. My brother screamed in pain but she just kept on going…"

"She painted horrors on my house. I don't even think she is sane. I screamed for her to stop but just said she didn't want any water and thanked me anyways. She only painted in red. It was thick and smelled like rotting meat. The worst part is I don't even think she realizes what she is doing. Or maybe she does but is just so inhumane and doesn't care. I shudder to think what goes through her mind"


	3. Dev The Demon Detective

If there is one thing you should know about me, it's that I hate criminals. That and I am the best detective there is. I'm not technically part of any police force, I am a private detective that anyone can hire. My abilities at solving crimes, anything from petty theft to homicide and even helping the police capture notorious criminals, are so profound that not a day goes by without me getting caught up in some kind of case. My most recent job was finding out information about Twisted Fate. I was in a dark side alley looking for clues, Twisted Fate was sighted in this area not long ago. Something caught my eye, it shouldn't have though, it was just an old beaten up umbrella in a trashcan. My curiosity got the best of me so I took a look at it. It was pretty damaged and tattered, the color had faded and it was covered in dust and garbage residue. Something felt off about this item but I thought nothing of it. I put it down on the ground next to the can I found it in. "Poor thing" I said "You seem like you were a very reliable umbrella, you must've been used quite a lot." I dusted the thing off a bit "maybe someone will come by and claim you as their own" and with that, I left. When I got home I decided to bathe. I was covered in dirt dusting off that umbrella. After my bath I went into my living room to dry off some more. That umbrella was there, right on my table. If that wasn't odd enough, I heard a voice in my head

"No one has given me any kindness for a very long time. Thank you."

"You're welcome but who are you?"

"My name is Karakasa, Kasa for short."

"Okay Kasa. What can I do for you. I don't usually get many guests."

"You are not afraid of me? Most would be running or trying to get rid of me by now"

"Well, I sense no ill feeling coming from you and surely if you wanted to do something awful you would've done it by now. It could've been so easy for you to kill me while I was in the bath but you didn't"

"That is true but how do you know I didn't just get here?"

"Well I am a detective and seeing how the dust trail from the door is settled and spread out, I can see that some time has passed. I will spare you the boring details though. So I'll ask again since you didn't answer me the first time. What can I do for you, Kasa"

"Well you showed me kindness, I was hoping I could do the same for you."

"Hmm a demon spirit showing kindness, how peculiar"

"You can tell I'm a demon?"

"Detective"

"Oh right. Well detective what's your name?"

"Devalosa, but people just call me Dev"

"Pleased to meet you, Dev"

"Let's get you cleaned up Kasa, you're tracking dust everywhere"

I then cleaned the umbrella demon Kasa up. I stitched up his ripped cloth and washed away the dirt. I touched up his umbrella handle and gave him a polish. We spent all night talking about him. I wanted to know more, I've never known a demon before but I've heard the stories. Of course I needed to be weary of him, he is a demon after all and demons aren't known for their kindness but I have a feeling this one is different. I had to leave for work, I needed to search for more clues about Twisted Fate. When I was part way out the door that's when Kasa asked if he could come along. I said it was fine but as long as he acted like a normal umbrella. "Only you can hear me" he said. I chuckled and picked him up and got to work.

I was headed to report back to the police office when I heard gunshots in the distance. Some kid ran past me and the officers were chasing them. I asked one officer what was going on. They said this kid had information on Twisted Fate. I heard Kasa, "Join in on the chase. I can help. Point me at the kid, I'll slow him down" Despite my suspicions I joined the chase. I pointed Kasa at the child and a bullet flies out of the top of the umbrella puncturing his arm. Bleeding, the kid climbed to the roof of a nearby house. Kasa informed me to use his hooked handle to get up and I did just that. The kid was jumping roof to roof quite aways in front of me. I ran after him and soon caught up and just then he threw a knife my way. It sliced open my leg and I tumbled down the roof almost falling to the street below but Kasa saved me. His hooked handle caught on the edge of the roof and I was able to pull myself up. The gash in my leg was too much for me to keep running, I would loose too much blood at this rate. "I'll fix it, don't worry" Kasa said calmly. My leg patched itself up and I was able to stand again. "Keep running, we'll catch him" , I followed his order and kept running after the kid. When I got close, the kid threw another knife. Kasa opened up on his own and the knife bounced right off. He closed himself and I returned to the chase. The child jumped over a very wide gap between houses. I jumped after him but I saw I wasn't likely to make it, Kasa opened and I was able to float to the other side. "Thanks, Kasa" I said, "Don't worry about it. Now pull my handle out and slice." I was confused on what he meant but he's saved me so far so I pulled out his handle revealing a sword. I swung it and it grazed the boy's leg, just enough for him to fall. The officers took over from there. Another step closer to catching the criminals and I have Kasa to thank. He has never left my side every since. He is an amazing and reliable partner.


	4. Fina the Half Breed

Long ago there was an ancient race that lived within a city a hidden deep within an underwater mountain. This city prized itself in its impenetrable walls giving its citizens a safe and cushioned life where everyone can be at peace with each other. This ancient city wanting to keep their citizens protected from the watery world outside their fortress, kept their residence within the mountain. Like any civilization, this kingdom had its fair share of trouble makers, who would often sneak out the guarded borders of the city. One of these trouble makers was named Froth, whose have had descendants that were as tricky and as much as an agitator as he was. He often escaped from the city to find adventure. Froth would often find himself in dangerous situations when he left the mountain. But he had learned to fight and was able to keep himself safe due to his ability to wield a trident. His first trident was a simple wooden stick with sharpened shells at the end. However he wielded his simple weapon with mastery over the years. One day, he was bored of the surrounding waters but he heard of a dangerous place called the Great Deep.

Wanting to further test his bravery and fighting skills, he swam to the Great Deep. He came across vile creatures that he fought off with ease with his mighty trident. Monster after monster he fought as he continued further into the Great Deep. Finally he reached the furthest of the deep and found a cave with veins of beautiful blue stone that he felt contain strong magic. He took note of the glowing blue veins and continued further into cave. The veins glowing brighter and growing larger the more he advanced into the cave. The halls of the cave twisted and turned and split off into many paths but he continued to follow the veins of blue. He soon found himself in a large opening with oysters scattering the sea floor of the cave. He noted that the entire cavern walls were completely created by the blue veins of magical sea stone. The walls glowed so bright that it made it difficult to see.

For some reason he felt his attention being pulled to an oyster that was in the middle of the room. It looked no different from an ordinary oyster but he picked it up and opened it. He saw a pearl that gleamed with the same magic that was enforced in the walls of this cave but it didn't look like any other pearl. It was much bigger, especially for the oyster it came from, it also gleamed with an eerie red glow. Something caught his attention, a low hiss coming from the exit. A massive eel, slithered from the only exit. It's teeth were sharper than anything he had seen before, it also glowed blue just like the walls. It charged at him , he barely dodged it. Froth grabbed his trident from his back and began to fight off the giant eel. After an hour of fighting he was able to slay the eel and tore a tooth from the mouth as a prize for his victory. In the center of the chamber there was a rumbling and an opening formed in the mysterious stone. Froth very curious, swam down the opening and found himself in another chamber, the walls show ancient writing that he never seen before. It's beauty was breathtaking, he must take some of this writing with him. He grabbed his trident and attempted to plunge it into the rock but it shattered almost instantly. Taken aback from the sheer strength of this stone, an idea sprouted in his mind, he grabbed the eel's tooth and drove that into the wall and carved out a good chunk of the stone. As soon as he finished he felt yet another presence.

"What are you doing here?! This is a sacred place only meant for Tidecallers!" shouted this mysterious aquatic woman.

"A little far from home aren't you, little Marai?" Froth smiles and fiddled with the eel tooth in his hands.

"You're calling me small? You're half my height!"

Froth chuckles and ignores the Marai and scans the rest of the room, he notices another oyster and he swims towards it.

"Hey! What are you doing! That oyster contains the abyssal pearl! I need that for my people." she growls.

"Oh?" He gets close to the oyster and it spits a clear pearl at him that shines with all the colors of the ocean.

"Give me that!" She shouts angrily raising her staff.

Rapid currents force Froth against the wall of the chamber. The pear falls from his hand and slowly slips to the floor then rolls to the Tidecaller. He instantly realizes that her power comes from that staff of her's. He quickly picks up his broken trident, only the stick and some seaweed rope is left of his weapon. Froth ties the eel tooth to the stick and attacks the Marai and grabs the pearl.

"If you want this beauty you're gonna have to fight me for it" He chuckles excitedly thinking that this was all a game to him and she was so much fun. He holds up the pearl and smiles playfully. She charges at him using her magic, they exchange blows over the course of ten minutes.

"Alright little Marai, I'm getting bored lets finish this." Within seconds Froth knocked her staff from her hand and pins her to the wall with his spear.

"I have to admit , you fought well. Here." He removes his spear from her neck and tosses her the pearl before tying the stone he carved from the wall to his back. He begins to swim off.

"Oh, the name is Froth" he says.

"...Futto" She glares at him.

"Pleased to meet you Futto" he smiles charmingly before leaving.

Froth goes home and rests up for a bit before further carving the magical blue stone into a new trident. For the center prong of the trident he uses the eel tooth he had won. The hot headed Marai named Futto found her way into his mind. While carving the staff part of his new weapon , he can't help but to think of the Tidecaller's dark seagreen scales and her pearly white skin. He pulls out the red pearl that he had been attracted to. It had the same ruby gleam as Futto's eyes. After he finishes putting together his new trident, it's sturdier than any stone or metal he had ever come across. He gets some rest for the next day of adventuring. Over the course of the days he found himself dreaming of the strange Marai that he met. This caused him to travel back to the Deep Abyss where he had met her. He looked around the chamber filled with oysters, he found that the passage to the secret chamber had been sealed. He attempted to open it by driving his trident into where the entrance once was , it just bounced off like it was protected by some magical seal. He sighed and just started opening random oysters that were spread across the floor. He strung them together to make a necklace with the red pearl in the center. He sighed and just tossed it to the side of the cave. He traveled back home but he frequently visited the Great Deep despite the dangerous creatures that lurk there. He wasn't sure why he kept revisiting but one day as he was just opening more oysters he heard a voice.

"You know if you keep opening them up like that there won't be any left"

He lifted his head to see Futto and he rose immediately, she chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Froth asked

"Well I was on my way to my home to deliver the moonstone. I thought maybe you might be here, I guess I was right" she blushed slightly then shrugs off the reddening of her cheeks with a loud "Hmph."

Froth chuckled at this, "Well I shouldn't keep you from your journey back home but…"

"But….what?" she eyed him.

"Maybe I should come with you. I mean I'm obviously the superior fighter" He gloated and tried to hide the fact he was actually caring about this Marai. Futto scoffed "whatever" before waving her hand , gesturing him to follow as she started to swim away. He smiled excitedly. They exchanged idle chit chat as they swam back to her home. She presented the moonstone to the leader of her people. It was unlike anything Froth had ever seen, it was more stunning and beautiful than the abyssal pearl.

Afterwards they often visited each other , becoming close friends and perhaps even more than that. Years have passed but one day when he came to visit he found that she was nowhere to be found. A bit panicked since this wasn't like her, he searched the ocean for her. Froth finally found her in the chamber filled with oysters deep within the Great Deep. She was holding an egg and looked up at Froth, her eye's filled with doubt and fear. Concerned he swam next to her, she handed him the egg. No words were needed for him to understand where the egg came from nor the strange half breed that grows inside.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He glances up to her.

"I don't know, I was afraid. If people knew we were more than friends, I'd be an outcast in my kingdom" Futto sighed.

"What should we do?"

"...I must destroy it. With my people's magic and your people's brute strength and natural skills, it's too dangerous to let live"

"No. I won't allow it, Futto. There must be another way"

"We could seal it up. Prevent it from hatching. Put it into a deep hibernation of sorts"

Froth sighs "Well if it's the only thing we can do.."

"We can't see each other after this. We live in two different worlds, I can't keep sneaking around. I still have duties as the Tidecaller"

Froth's heart sank but he understood so he nodded slowly.

"To seal it, my staff doesn't have enough magic in it, I must use your trident"

He slowly hands his trident to her, she casted the spell to seal the egg deep within the walls of the cave. They sealed up the cave that laid within the Great Deep. They never spoke to each other after that. Froth had a son and while he was on his deathbed he left his seastone trident to his offspring. And it has been passed down from generation to generation.

Within recent events there was a trickster who often snuck out of the ancient city within the mountain deep beneath the sea. But something mysterious happened, when he came back to his home, everyone was gone. Like magic. He took his sturdy blue trident and swam off.

The strange event stirred the cave of the Great Deep and not soon after the disappearance, another Tidecaller swam to the depths and reopened the sealed cave, causing slight tremors. But just enough to awaken the egg. The tidecaller went in, found the abyssal pearl and left. The egg glowed deep within the wall. Over the centuries it had grown a decent size and as it grew the seal slowly weakened. Until the disappearance of an ancient race along with the constant reopening of the cave every hundred years finally wore down the spell enough that the creature within was able to break free from the confines of her egg. The first thing that caught her eye was a shiny red glimmer at the side of the cave. Moss has almost grown over it but when she picked it up, it was a beautiful pearl necklace with a red eerie pearl in the middle. She put it on and adventures out of the cave. She had nowhere to go though. She was something that never existed before, a half breed between two great aquatic kingdoms.


	5. Umbra the Active Adventurer

Day 1.

First day of my adventure to The Great Barrier and I have just left Noxus. Many think Valoran is fully explored but it definitely is not. This land is thousands of years old and yet I can feel that there are many treasures and secrets to be found. I have a lot of ground to cover.

Day 2.

I'm nearing Mogron Pass , I'm at the base of Mount. Gargantuan. I have found some forgotten trinkets along the way. An old gilded pipe and a piece of a clay pot that has an inscription on it. "...under the mo…..on light falls through…" That's all I can make out. Maybe I can find another piece somewhere.

It's been a few hours and I have found another piece of the clay pot "...tunnels….nt follow the li…" This must be a hint of sorts from where I'm headed. I have read stories and myths of a secret passage within The Great Barrier Mountains, something other than Mogron pass.

After carefully inspecting the side of the mountains I have found a small crawl space, almost dismissible until I saw a small glimmer of what was a crystal. The space was too small for me carrying my equipment so I had to drag my belongings behind me so I can squeeze through. The small opening lead me ten feet underground. It was so dark I fell through a hole in the ground. It seems I'll be needing to find another way out.

Day 3.

So the fall took a little more out of me than expected. I estimate I've been out cold for a good seven hours. I pick up my shield and sword and continue forward.

I found this really interesting tunnel system. There are veins of crystal imbedded it the walls of the cave. Although some of the tunnels lack this crystal and the others have this clay pottery lining the floors. Most have been broken from the times but they are still here. I relooked at the clay pieces I had already tried to piece together what they say. Hmmm "li….." Follow the what? The little something? The living? List? Hmmmm follow….the light? Maybe that's it. There are lights coming from the crystals. But "nt" …..couldn't , shouldn't, can't, rant, pant….hmmm don't, won't, ….hmmm maybe I should follow the clay pots and not the crystal. But I will take a sample of this material for later. It might be useful or it could fetch for a good price.

Someone else has been here. Some of the traps laid down have already been triggered , recently too. Someone else is here with me. Fresh tracks and small almost unnoticeable traces of blood are on the cave floor. Looks like whoever was here barely got out of here. I must thank this person for setting off the traps. It makes my life so much easier.

Day 4.

I've been wondering around these tunnels for awhile now. I barely got any sleep last night. There were strange echoes throughout the cave system. They were faint but unsettling. When I got to a new opening I was nearly out of food rations. I also found a bunch of dead, almost wolf sized spiders on the ground. Seems like whoever was here put up one hell of a fight. Spider venom and fangs can go for a nice price on the black market. I'll go ahead and collect some.

The room , despite the damage done to it had some riddles lining the walls. Hmmm puzzling. But I think I know where to go next, I just need to find a way out of here.

Day 5.

It's been almost twelve hours of searching for an exit. I was so hungry that I had to eat some of the dead spiders I found. It's disgusting and very foul but good protein. It's better than starving to death. I was wondering why I didn't have any more rations. These spider monsters must've stolen them when I fell through the hole at the entrance. Annoying little devils.

I was almost giving up hope but I found an exit. Someone had blown a hole through a wall, creating their own path to the exit. I felt the walls. It wasn't blown up by any explosives, it's like someone dug their way through using magic.

Day 6.

The next location that'll bring me the closer to the treasure is Fyrone Flats. Thats just south of here. It won't take long to get there. But the flats is just one long flat land. What can possible be there. I would have to find something that looks like a huge building. A palace. But something like that would stick out immensely in such a place. There is only tall pale grass and blazing hot sun.

I have been looking through the grass for hours but I haven't found anything that looks like a palace.

It's almost dusk and I was looking for a good place to set up camp when I tripped over something. I thought it was a rock of something but when I looked closer it was some kind of cone. I dug around it and a few feet under the earth was a window. I opened it and there was a huge room, at least a fifty foot drop. So I used my grappling hook to get down. When I reached the bottom I saw several skeletons. Some idiots seemed like they could jump from this height. I found some notes on them.

" _I thought I could just jump it and be fine. I was wrong. I broke my leg, it definitely could be worse. I'll just rest up a bit and see if i can move on in the morning."_

" _I was able to swing down by rope but the wound I suffered earlier has given me a fever. It'll pass soon and I can keep going. I can find this lost island and get that treasure."_

Those are only a few of the notes on these sad explorers. I kept going forward. For this place being underground for so long, I'm surprised it's still intact. This palace is so huge. It's been awhile and I've found some trinkets. Nothing of real value.

Many of the rooms were locked so I broke into them. There was this one door that seemed to be barricaded from the other side. So I looked for a new way in. There was a vent in the room next door. Due to my luggage I couldn't fit into the vent so I had to leave it behind. I'll come back for it later. So I crawled through the vent. In the room was a skeleton dressed as some kind of captain holding a cutlass and a gun. He was facing the barricaded door. He had a bag next to him. I picked it up and looked inside. It was two gold coins with strange patterns on them. And a map of Ironspike Mountains. Wow this map is really old. Noxus is not nearly that small anymore. Anyways near the mountains next to Noxus there seems to be some kind of secret. At least that's what the map says. I should make a quick sketch of the map just in case. And I'll trace over the coins markings. Surely it'll be useful later. What was that? ...I don't remember that chair being on its side like that… Someone is here I must leave. I didn't want any trouble. So I got out of there.

Day 7.

What the.. Oh my Swain, whoever has been exploring near me stole some of my belongings! One of my maps, the one of the castle is gone. Along with my sword. Oh they will pay. I will get them back for this. I also noticed I must've dropped one of the coins I found when I got startled by that chair falling over in the barricaded room. Anyways I found what I needed at this palace. I've rested up a bit . Now let me get out of here before I run into that other person.

Day 8.

Still headed to Ironspike Mountains.

It's dusk and daylight will soon vanish. I can see the mountains in the distance. I'll pick up the pace in the morning.

Day 9.

I've recovered some of my energy and am now at the bottom of the mountain. The map shows that what I'm looking for is at the top of the southeast side of the mountains.

It's been a few hours and I'm still trying to reach the top. These hunts are like wild yordle chases I swear.

Okay I'm finally at the top but I don't see anything. Maybe the map or coin will help. Hmmm the strange patterns on the coin kinda look like old rune markings. Maybe there is an inscription somewhere in these rocks.

I found it. It was under a pile of stones as if someone was trying to hide it. There are the same Rune markings. Hmmm on the other side of the coin there is just one marking. So maybe if I can find that same rune on this carving.

Ah hah! I got it. I pressed the marking and a passageway opened up. I'm in a room now. There are symbols of balance and equality all over this cave. In the middle is some kind of golden scale. It's pretty big, too big to put in my backpack. The floor is a compass pointing slightly northwest of here. Hmmm. So I'm sketching down all the symbols, pictures, diagrams, words and runes that are written and drawn all over the wall. That's when I noticed something. There was a pattern. Everything was written in a dark blue color but there were a few runes and symbols written in black. You wouldn't notice unless you were looking at the colors closely. So I decide to write them in order in my journal. They may come in handy later. But there must be more to this room than this. I examined the scale. It's pretty balanced. There is what seems to be some keys on one side and coins on the other. If I take a key, it'll tip the scale. Maybe if I put the coin. Yes. I may not have the coin anymore but I have a key. And a staircase leading downwards opened up. When I got to the bottom step it triggered the opening above me to reseal itself. Again with the traps. I need to find yet another way out of here.

Day 10.

I've been wondering through this long tunnel. I found some gems around. They were all the same. I took two with me. No need to be greedy.

Wow this place is so huge.

What was that. There was a large noise from where I came from. I need to continue forward. I'm surprised the sound can echo through this small long tunnel for such a long way.

It's been a few hours and I have reached the end of a tunnel. A large room depicting the southern side of Runeterra, saying there is something off the coast southwest about three days boat ride away. But no one goes down in that location. There is nothing there. Just ocean. I'll think about this later. I sense that other explorer is not far behind me. I should wait for him, ambush. I'll hide above the only entrance.

Day 12.

Okay so I haven't written in awhile and that's because I've getting to know my new company. There is lots I have to cover. First off I am currently in Demacia. Thank Swain that I like to keep my explorer identity and my Noxus fighter identity separate. My new partner in adventure and explorer is named Ezreal. He wanted to know where I was from but to me it doesn't matter your origin. What matters is the name you make for yourself. He told me the story of how found his gauntlet and how it amplified his magical ability. Okay I'm getting ahead of myself. I ambushed him when he was entering the room at the end of the very long cave hallway. His small pack held my sword. I could see it. I forged that sword with my own two hands. And that map , I found it. So I decided to do to get my items back. So I caught him by surprise , I took my sword back. He seemed to teleport or flash forward. He held his gauntlet towards me, I held up my shield and sword. And then "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" we both shouted at each other. Shots were fired, shots were shielded and my sword was swinging. Then silence. We started to talk. We learned that we each traveled here on our own accord. That we were both brilliant enough to decipher the clues and riddles to get here. Something just clicked and we just laughed. We put our weapons away and just talked. Talked about our adventures and findings. Our theories and discoveries. We decided to work together and travel to that point on the map. But first we had to get a boat and supplies. That is why we are currently in Demacia. We are buying some more supplies and purchasing a boat. We decided to take a rest in an inn. Sharing a room because it's cheaper. Unfortunately it only had one bed.

Day 13.

A little sore from our adventures and sparing. We went in town to get a boat. We needed a decently sized ship. It cost quite a bit of gold but we each put down half. We put a down payment. We put a down payment of half the boats price. We'll make monthly payments later. We thought about just renting a boat but maybe we'll need one again so owning one seemed best. We restocked on supplies,we are gonna be out at sea for awhile so just in case we packed five days of food and water. We even bought a fishing pole and a water filter just in case things go bad. So we shipped off at noon. We decided I was gonna take first shift at the wheel while Ezreal gets some rest. Every three hours we'll change shifts.

Day 14.

We've been sailing for about a day now. We can't see the shores of our land anymore. Just ocean wherever we look. All around us just water. I'm getting a little sea sick. I think I need to lay down.

Being at sea is so boring.

Day 15.

I see a storm brewing in the distance. Lets hope it passes us by. I'd hate to get stuck in a storm out here.

Day 16.

The storm. It finally passed. The ship is rather damaged, it'll take awhile to fix. Half our supplies went overboard with the massive waves that plowed our ship. It's still intact thank Swain.

It's late in the day and the sun is about to set in the horizon. The ship has been patched up so we decided both of us should get some rest. Ezreal will take the first shift in the morning.

Day 17.

We should've been there by now but the storm delayed our expedition.

Day 18.

We are where the coordinates sent us. There is nothing but rocks. Not even an island.

So Ezreal and I did some brainstorming. The treasure and adventure we have been searching for must be underwater. It's strange that the drawing on the wall showed an island.

Day 24.

Lots has happened. Let me bring my journal up to date.

We decided to anchor our boat and take a dive. I had to leave my shield and sword behind as they were too heavy. Along with our backpacks. He was able to take his gauntlet and I was able to take my grappling hook. I had to leave my notebook behind. I also took a bag of air, I wasn't sure how long it would take to reach whatever we were looking for. Some kind of entrance.

We dived deep down, Ezreal must have some impressive lungs because he lasted longer. I had to take the breath of the bag. I saw bubbles of air escaping from my friend. Seems like his lungs couldn't hold out much longer. I already took the extra breath from the bag. He would pass out before making it back to the surface. I did the only thing I could to keep my friend going. I gave him some of my breath. We found an underwater cave and we just barely made it to a pocket of air. We took another breath and kept swimming. Next thing we know we are falling down a huge waterfall, there was greenery and bright glowing birds flying around in this massive place, and when I mean massive ...it was huge about the size of Bilgewater. Maybe a tad smaller. Imagine a huge rock sphere and inside is a large pocket of air. At the bottom of this sphere is an island surrounded by water.

At the northeast side of this island was a lake. Now imagine there is a small crack in the top of the sphere leaking water. Yeah that water is where Ezreal and I were falling. I quickly used my grappling hook to snag onto the crack. I was holding onto Ezreal as we dangled a mile above the island. I held him tightly so we wouldn't plummet to our death. I swung to the far right where there was a side of the rocky sphere. Ezreal and I grabbed a ledge before climbing down. I guess I was gonna need a new grappling hook. At the sandy shore of this underwater island there were some stone pillars of some kind of captain pointing in certain directions. We followed. We followed these statues all over the island. It took hours. We ended up at this marble structure. There were a great number of runes in a neat list. Each rune in an equal distance from each other. Some of these runes are familiar. I think I saw some of these. They were written in my journal...which I left on the boat.

Luckily Deus ex Machina Ezreal had a list of the runes. He asked me to give him a lift. He got on my shoulders and pressed the runes on his paper. Then the great stone doors opened. We entered. There was a so many rooms. Like it was just made of rooms, stairs and hallways. It took awhile to look through all the rooms to find a hole in a wall. I had an idea. I still had the crystal I picked up a few days ago. I pushed it into the opening. The floor beneath opened up. We walked downwards. And after hours of walking we found what we have been looking for. The treasure. It was piles of gold and gems. It was beautiful. We decided to keep this place just between us. It'll be our little slice of paradise. Now we just had to figure out a way to get here without dying. We worked together to create a warp pad. The other half of the pad will be tucked away in our boat.

For now we'll have to take the hard way out. So we decided to come back later when the warp pads are both active. So to get back to the boat. We had to climb back up to the top of the sphere then swim and push our way through the current. It was a tough climb. I had the bag of air with me. We had to share a breath before we got to the small pocket of air. Fighting against the current took a toll on our strength. I refilled the bag at the pocket. Then we just had to swim upward towards our boat. We again had to share a breath before we got to the surface of the ocean. I have to admit, I'm getting kind of fond of our shared breaths. Anyways I fixed up the other warp pad in our ship. We took our stuff with us and teleported back down. We loaded our bags with some of the gold we found. We decided to relax for a bit on this underwater island. It seems that the water that falls from above is then send out of the sphere once it reaches the lake , like magic. This place is just filled with strong magic. I sketched out a map of my findings on this island. I'm sure there are more secrets here on this paradise island. Ezreal and I decided to name it, "Lahus" . We teleported back on our boat and shipped off. This will be our little secret. Just an island for Ezreal and I. I'm sure we'll join forces in another expedition soon. He is a great ally and partner. We work well together. Perhaps I will join him in the League of Legends.


	6. RaVa the Fused

**H.I.V.E. Final Medical Report**

 **Sector:** 92TZ

 **Patient Name:** Ra Qintava

 **Patient Name:** Valori Olant

 **Date:** XX/XX/XXXX

 **Diagnosis:** Poisoned,crossbow wounds,and Liquefaction of the body

 **Casefile Status:** Concluded

 **Doctor:** Jah. T

 **Indication:**

Came to the H.I.V.E. hospital after the destruction of their laboratory in Sector 90TZ where they were attempting to figure out a way to recycle human waste into baby formula. Sector 90TZ is no longer active. They were a team of eight and these two are the only survivors. Both has had extensive damage to their body. Patient Ra was diagnosed with PTSD, along with crossbow wounds, liquefaction of her tongue and jaw. With further inspections there has been evidence of the arrows being poisoned creating liquefaction of patients inner organs. Lungs and heart were unable to be saved. Patient had to be rushed in I.C.U. Being hooked up to life support needing to manually pump blood through her veins. Mechanical replacements have been requested to restore her lungs and missing jaw. Patient V.O. has Liquidation of her left hip and leg. Mechanical replacements have also been requested. Request for a new jaw and leg has been accepted but due to low funds,new heart and lungs have been denied. In an attempt to save both patients, doctors have decided to sew both scientists together. Remove the lung of V.O. and implant it into Ra. Ra and V.O. will then share a heart, specifically V.O.'s heart. Attach both patients by the hip so V.O.'s heart can pump blood through Ra's body.

 **Procedure:**

Both patients have been taken to the operation room. The life support system on Ra is still continuing to function but must be removed once procedure is over. Both patients have been sedated. A long incision has been cut down V.O.'s midsection, the same with Ra. Ribs must be cut and put aside. Her left lung being carefully cut out and implanted into Ra. V.O.'s heart has been surgically lengthened and widened using our facilities lab grown tissues. Both ribcages reattached using metal plates. Ra's right hip have been carefully cut off along with V.O's left hip. Bleeding was immensive, Ra's support system was slowed and V.O was injected with a concoction that slows the heart. Arteries along with the pelvic cavity and the abdominal cavity have been sewn together. Ra and V.O. are now attached to each other as one being. The mechanical replacement for Ra's jaw has been carefully and surgically attached to her. And V.O.'s new mechanical leg has been attached as well. Ra's life support was taken off. Procedure was a success. Both patients have survived and V.O.'s heart seems to be strong enough to pump blood through both bodies.

 **Plan:**

Both Patients will take a three weeks of bedrest, so the stitches can heal properly and at the fourth week they'll start rehabilitation. Exercise and solid foods will be given to them. At the sixth week they will be able to leave the hospital and return to their home in Zaun.

 **Summary:**

Everything has gone as plan. Medication has been given to the patients for their PTSD and to filter any left over poison that may be in their system. They request to be called RaVa. They both seem to have an obsession with the suspect "Twitch", saying they will get their revenge. They both claim they will join the Institute of War, also known as the League of Legends, located in sector 50IW.


	7. Ayqum The Grand Duke of Space

Once a great ruler of a mighty city. His citizens loved and adored him because of selfless dedication to them and his immense magic. He did everything he could to help his subjects, no person went hungry or without shelter because, using his powers he would make food and houses for them. His city was peaceful and magnificent until a war took place. Even though they weren't doing well in the war the Duke refused to leave his people behind no matter how much they pleaded. Near the end of the war the military of this metropolis saw their destruction was soon to come. So the Commander in chief drugged and kidnapped the Duke then hid him underground far away from the city. The Commander then returned to the battlefield. When Duke Ayqum woke up he immediately went back to his kingdom only to find that the war destroyed it and left it in ruins. He searched through the damages for any survivors, any of his people. Ayqum spent days without eating or sleeping, going through the broken buildings and shattered streets looking for anyone alive, with no success.

Finally he left and stared at his kingdom from a nearby hilltop. With a blink of an eye he recreated his entire city, just to be able to see it once more. With another blink the city vanished to be lost deep beneath the earth where no one but him could reach it. His dedication to his people never faltered, ever since then he has been searching for a way to bring back the lives of his people.


	8. Trahis the Three Lives

My story starts out in Kumungu Jungle, my siblings and I got seperated from my parents. My big brother, although we tried to stay with him, eventually got separated from us as well. My sister and I were wondering this dangerous place alone looking for our brother. I never did see my parents again, days went past and we hadn't learned to hunt yet. We were just a mere cubs alone in this dangerous jungle. Days past and my sister and I grew weak from hunger. I could tell if we didn't get something to eat soon we would both perish. I remember our parents, they took care of us, well as much as lions would. Although they hadn't taught us how to hunt yet, they taught us how to hide. I remember having so much fun play fighting with my brother and sister even though our brother always won. But as my sister and I were slowly starving to death, something primal and desperate came over me. I waited for her to sleep, with all the remaining energy I had, I stood over here and bore my teeth. I bit hard, she woke in a cry but I wouldn't let go. I wouldn't allow myself to die, I must eat. Her movements got weaker before stopping all together. I saw the life in her eyes fade away, I feared what I may become in the future but I feasted on her fresh corpse. I devoured her bones and all, I was so hungry. But after finishing every last morsel, I finally felt my strength coming back to me. Unless I found more prey close to death, I wouldn't be able to survive here. So using whatever energy I had I ventured forward trying to find the exit of the jungle. I didn't find it but I did find a surprisingly kind family of cougars. There was some kind of hairless monkey with them , which now I know was some human girl. I spent a few weeks there with them.

They taught me how to hunt and survive in the jungle, however Kumungu still haunted me since this is where I had to kill my sister, where my life fell apart. I still wanted to venture out of this jungle, so one night I left the cougars and traveled for a very long time. I finally reached the base of Sablestone Mountains. I was exhausted but I still had to find my way over these mountains. However before I could begin my climb I felt a sharp pain on my neck, followed by my vision blurring and turning black.

When I awoke I was in a cage within a city called Zuan. This madman , with eyes that spoke the words "you're already dead" stared at me. I backed up to the furthest reaches of my cage. I looked around and saw people and animals in cages. Some were dead, others in agonizing pain. I was terrified, will I become like these other victims? I must escape here before he inflicts damage that's irreversible. This man smiled at me, opened my cage and grabbed me. I squirmed but he tied me down, he put probes in my head and injected my neck with a wide variety of colorful substances. I felt my heartbeat increase. He then jabbed me in the chest with a scalpel, creating a Y shaped cuts. He pulled my flesh out of the way, exposing my ribcage. I was horrified, there was so much blood but I didn't feel anything, I should've felt something, even if it was just some pressure but there was nothing. He took some pliers and began to cut away my ribs , one by one until everything within my chest cavity was exposed. He reached into my torso and pulled something out. It was a red turning and pulsing organ. I started to cry only due to the sheer sight of my heart out of my body. He shoved it back into my chest and sewed me up. I think it was only so he could play with me more later.

A few days went passed and he had done more unspeakable things to me. One night he got clumsy and left my cage next to the door. There was a small table not too far where he stored his keys. Now he probably thought I was just some mindless animal but he was wrong. Using my tail, I slipped it through the bars of my cage and reached for the table. It was too far but I wasn't about to give up. If I stayed here much longer my body wouldn't be able to handle the physical strain. I used my tail to push against the floor, closing the gap between me and the keys to my freedom. Finally there were close enough for me to grab. I pulled them close and went through the keys to see which one was meant for my cage. The third key I tried was the one that opened my cage. I left my cage and lept out of an open window. It was quite a fall, I was sure I fractured something but I didn't care. I had to get out of here. My freedom didn't last long.

While running through the dark, looking for a way out of Zaun, I bumped into another crazed scientist. His torso was bandaged up, one of his eye was green and the other white, both without pupils, he had a huge container of green liquid strapped to his back. He stared at me then a green gas began to emerge from the container. Then , once again, everything went black. I awoke tied to a table. There were many glass beakers and other structures. Green and purple liquids bubble on fires. Lab equipment scattered everywhere, on the floor, on the desks and some even hung on the walls. This chemist came closer to me when he saw that I have awoken. I mixed together some thick liquids, stirred then opened my mouth forcefully and poured it into my mouth. Even though that other madman made it so I couldn't feel pain, this liquid burned in my insides. I coughed and wheezed as my chest ached and stung. I couldn't see his mouth as it was covered in a white mask but I could tell he was smiling. After an agonizing ten minutes the pain eased and I sat up. He wasn't too happy about this, his eyes turned cold and annoyed.

He then kicked me out of his lab, I think he knew I was an experiment of another scientist. I still felt weak from the poison but I ran to the edges of Zaun. This is where I collapsed and the tides stole my body and washed me away. When I regained consciousness I found myself floating in a river. I looked to the side and see what looks like a bubbling bog. I felt so weak that I couldn't swim to shore, so I let the river tides carry me. When I opened my eyes I was floating in what is known as the Howling Marsh. I felt myself on the edge of death, soon to be whisked away by the tendrils of the afterlife. However my relief wouldn't come so soon. I felt a mysterious power flow into me, filling my body with magic and strength. I'm not sure if it was a magic that had always resided in me and was just buried deep within, or it was a magic given to me by the marsh. Either way, it's both a blessing and a curse. Not knowing what to do or where to go, I just headed south. I just had a feeling that's where I had to go. I passed the institute of war where I saw many strong looking people and witches, I walked through Mogron Pass, traveled down the outskirts of Shurima Desert, and past the Voodoo lands. It took me months, I was still just a young cub after all, RuneTerra was such a huge place to me back then. I found myself once again at the base of Sablestone Mountains. I don't know why I was so drawn to Bandle City but I was. I climbed the mountains to it's peak and then back down the other side. This track took me a few days. I saw many yordles on the way but none detected me.

I found my way to the entrance of Bandle City, the citizens looked at me with confusion and concern. I can't even fathom what might have been going through their heads when they saw me. My presence didn't sit well with the Yordle's and I was captured once again and put in a cage, this time it being a jail cell. I've had lots of practice escaping so I managed to sneak away. They caught me over and over again but I managed to release myself from my imprisonment each time. Soon they stopped trying to catch me. I don't know why or even how but the people of this city, after getting used to my presence for a few weeks, noted that I wasn't here to harm anyone. So they let me be. They stayed away from me and I kept to myself. I was alone on the streets, I often dug through people's trash to find food of any kind. I lived like this for years. I watched the yordle children play and the adults do their usual business. I learned much about their culture by just observing, I was always able to keep in the shadows and out of sight though. I eventually taught myself how to talk just by listening to their conversations. I was still way too shy to talk to anyone so I kept to myself. I found myself tinkering with things I found in the trash, making neat and nifty little rat traps.

Even though I wasn't exactly part of Bandle City yet, I just occupied its space, I still did what I could to earn my place in this city. During the night I cleaned up any messes left in the streets and sidewalks. Most importantly I never bothered anyone but one day that all changed. The peacefulness of Bandle City , (excluding the occasional explosion due to the experiments of enlightened Yordles), changed when a giant came thrashing through the town. I was watching some young yordles play with some strange ball shooting device at the time. They were trying to catch the balls that were shot at them. When they were knocked backwards by the force of the machine I couldn't help but to giggle a bit. But that's when I heard screams in the distance , it was the giant. I attempted to fight it off myself but my claws, teeth and makeshift garbage weapons wouldn't suffice. I needed to think of another plan. The next day while I was pacing the allyways of the town trying to think of a way to scare the giant off, I bumped into that strange shooting ball machine and the idea hit me.

I looked for the kids who were playing with it yesterday and I approached them. They seemed frightened of me. I was twice their size after all but this place was in danger. I told them to fire this machine in the direction of the giant while I distract it. They nodded. I leapt to action and once again began to claw at the giant. I saw the kids turn the machine on and fired multiple balls at the giant. It staggered back then with one last swipe and shot it fled from Bandle City. I smiled at the kids before scampering away. I didn't expect any credit, I was just glad the town was safe. I was in my favorite alleyway when they came. It was an adult yordle with red goggles, a white face and golden hair.

"So you're the ingenious one these kids told me about. You had the idea to use my H-28G to scare off the giant." I nodded. He smiled at me.

He then called me his "like-minded encephalon" and offered me an apprenticeship. My eyes sparkled and gleamed, I could learn more, much more by working for him. I accepted.

He took me back to his lab, handed me some money and told me to get a lab coat tailored to me. From then on I mostly started working for Mr. Heimerdinger. We often traveled but he taught me a lot about mechanics and engineering. I picked up his teachings very quickly and he was impressed with my ability to retain information quickly and soon I knew almost as much as he did. One day we was extremely busy and told me that I shouldn't bother him for awhile. I didn't take offense, a great mind like his sometimes needs to work alone. The word that I was 's student spread fast and I quickly made a name for myself.

This is when Heimerdinger suggested I learn more from some yordle named Ziggs. He was some kind of explosive expert. I didn't know anything about that topic so I was excited. He was a strange teacher, very chaotic and hyper but a nice change of pace. Some years past and I was hopping from Zigg's side to 's side and back again. It was so much fun and yet I learned most of their knowledge in such a short amount of time. One day while working with Ziggs, a friend of his came to visit, Rumble was his name. He was in some kind of robotic suit. He let me look over his suit and explained how it worked. He told me lots of stuff about his inventions and how to create magnificent machines out of scrap. He visited often after that, well at least as often as he could.

Years went by then said that I should share my mind and go to the institute of war. On my way there I came across some lion humanoid much like myself but male. I've never seen anyone else like me before. This perked my curiosity and I followed him quietly. Something urged me to get a DNA sample, so I did something silly. I broke one of the test tubes in my pocket and threw a small shard of glass at his art. It hit and punctured the skin, his low growl sent shivers up my spine and it shook something deep inside me. I felt magic fill my chest. I held back my instinct to growl back at him but I stayed hidden in the shadows. He threw the shard at the ground and glanced around. Soon his gaze met mine, he walked towards me with a snarl on his face. He grabbed me by my trench coat and pulled me up. He roared at me and my logic snapped and my primal instincts took hold and I roared back. His eyes gave a small gesture of approval before a smile crept over his lips and he dropped me. He told me the name is Rengar then he left.

I picked up the glass shard and placed it in another test tube. I must get back to to analyze this sample but first I should complete the task he gave me. I signed up with the institute of war. They accepted me without hesitation, a mind taught by Heimerdinger, Ziggs and Rumble, now that's impressive. So they said. I returned to 's lab where I ran many tests on the blood sample I had taken from Rengar. Then I went and took a blood sample from myself because I wanted to compare it to Rengar's. I took one look at the tests I ran on my blood. My heart sank. There was some kind of foreign substance in my veins slowly killing my cells, one by one. I redid the tests to make sure they were accurate and unfortunately they were.

I secluded the poison and attempted to synthesize it. I then used it on a lab rat by making it ingest a minimal amount. It died instantly. I shuddered and wondered how I was still alive. I should be dead with the amounts that are in my blood. I took a full body scan of myself and found yet another foreign substance in my body. This time there was a lump of unusual chemicals clustered at the base of my brain. I was dumbfounded as I just stared at my test results but then an unfortunate time in my life flashed before me. Zaun. Those two scientists, what they did to me is still in my system somehow. No matter how much I tried I couldn't rid my body of these toxins. I was gonna die slowly but surely. My cell's are slowly shutting down and for some reason my body isn't producing more to replace them. I've tried everything to cure myself, nothing worked. So I'm gonna die a very slow and painful death but for some reason I'm not too worried. It's like there is some kind of magic within me assuring me that once my body is gone, I will still live on. Whether it be as a spirit or I manage to insert my memories into someone or something else. So, I'm not too afraid of my future fate, caused by my past, but I will continue my work in the present.


	9. Myster the Keeper

I am called by many names, warden, jailer, steward, executive, but one thing is certain if you end up in one of my jails, you better make a home for yourself because you're not escaping. I have prisons scattered all across Valoran. Piltover. Demacia. Noxus. Zaun. Bandle City. Each uniquely designed for the area they are located and the preferences of local authority. For example Noxus's prison is perfect for holding and "interrogating" their prisoners. Piltover on the other hand is great for a longer prison stay being able to hold prisoners with the strengths of a thousand men, not even Vi's punches or Jinx's guns can pierce these walls. Bandle City's jail cells are made of a special kind of glass where they can keep their inmates in check. I can create a cell for anyone and I guarantee they won't be able to escape unless I want them to. I am one of the best enforcers there are. No criminal once in my hands can escape me.


	10. Yuka the Dyad Duelist

I am from an extremely prestigious family who are very strict on their rules. We must be perfect and the most ideal family. We must keep up our great social status, any strength we may have must be magic for females and more warrior like strengths for the males. In my home the thought of a female swordsman was appalling. I must always wear traditional kimonos no matter where I go, even to sleep or to the baths. If I want to stand out it must be in a feminine fashion. My options are to be a good singer, healer, dancer, I can play a musical instrument and most specifically I must always have the perfect hair and perfect face. I must always hold my tongue unless talked to. I must always walk with a perfect posture, I must never look at someone directly. I must always be a perfectly dressed and groomed like the most beautiful doll I am. Because that's all I am to them, a doll they can manipulate to uphold their precious social standing.

I wanted to be more, I didn't like the cushioned life I had. I wanted to be a fighter not some girl who had servants tending to my every need like a princess or a damsel in distress. I wanted to learn how to take care of myself, no matter the situation, to be my own knight. I hated being treated like a fragile porcelain doll, it's like they thought I was so delicate that anything could break me. The last straw was when my mother and father set up an arranged marriage with another prestige family line, the last person of the bloodline, the Yi's.

No, that wasn't me. So every night since the announcement of my engagement I snuck out to a local library, to read everything I could about defense. I became fond of stories and manuals of sword techniques. I learned there were two master swordsman in Ionia, one of them was my fiance Master Yi and and the other with the title of Yasuo the Unforgiven. It was a bit risky but I went to observe them often. I watched their practices, how they held their sword, how they swung it, their physical demeanor. I was really quiet when observing them but I had a strange feeling that they knew I was there.

I must've not posed any threat to them for they never approached me. But I took note in my mind every detail. The placement of their hands, small movements they made before doing a specific attack. I noticed Master Yi, often holds his sword over his left shoulder, his left hand above his right, even the way he swings his blade tells me he is left handed. I notice every detail while learning from them, everything from hand positions, to their body hair, to the small beads of sweat that glistened on their skin while they trained. They never trained together so I had alternate days, one day I would watch Yasuo, another I would watch my fiance.

Very occasionally would I watch Irelia. Sometimes I would stay in the library and watch recordings of Riven and Fiora. They often fight in the Institute of War. A place also known as the League of Legends. I found that Master Yi and Yasuo also take part in the fights within the institute. I became very fond of the idea of becoming a champion. To have a legend of my own. But all I had currently was my facade at a place I can barely call home. Just a pretty little face. I will strive to be more. But to become strong like them I must practice.

I started with lifting rocks as weights to strengthen my muscles. Tied weights to my arms and ankles to make me faster. I went out for runs to better my cardio. I trained on my own for a very long time. However despite my precautions, I would've been found out eventually. And I was. My mother discovered what I was doing four years later.

She wasn't too thrilled when she figured out what I had done. It wasn't lady like. A lady can't wield a sword. It's improper. I should be more like Karma, or Sona if I wanted to defend myself. If I wanted to be some type of fighter it had to be magic at least. Women aren't made for physical combat she says. I had enough. I left my home. I left my family behind. I refuse to be a doll any longer. I had to prove myself. I was a fast learner and I strengthened my body for years. I have been stuck in the shadows training , keeping it a secret from my mother and father for a long time. I never held a sword but I was able to mimic it by using branches of a tree. At first I wasn't that great but I got better. I was ready. I was ready to challenge these master swordsman.

I started with challenging Master Yi and his Wuju style fighting. He wondered why I had traveled all this way. He usually comes to my family to see me and to keep up appearances for my family. Two great families joined together in matrimony. I asked for a fair fight using bokken instead of real blades. I have been watching him for a long time and I know his fighting patterns. I know little movements he does before using a specific move. He was easy to dodge, knowing and paying attention to every movement I could. Know your enemy so you can attack accordingly. And that's what I did. I was able to disarm Master Yi. He was on the ground before me. Looking up at me as I held my bokken to his throat. I smiled, set my wooden sword aside and left. Some husband he turned out to be.

I had to look for Yasuo next. I will take him down and then will I be able to prove I can be as great if not greater than any male swordsman. I found Yasuo and asked him to duel with me. We both used bokken so neither of us actually gets hurt. He was a more troubling opponent being able to control wind. I had to counter that, so I created a counter, one that can cut his tornadoes in half therefor he doesn't get the upper hand. His wind wall will be useless since he is fighting another who won't use any projectiles. The fight was tough and there was no way I could win against him using only one bokken. So I grabbed another and we sparred, at the end both of our weapons have been knocked out of our hands at the same time. It was a draw. Unfortunately.

Every fighter has their own code, I have been piecing together some rules that I will live by and die by. Know your opponent. Keep your swords in a quick access place. If you seem to be losing in a real fight and not just a spar, do not give your enemies the victory of defeating you. Finish yourself, your knowledge will go with you. Positioning is everything. It's not how sharp the sword is, it's the skill of the person using it.


	11. Smith the Girl From Another Dimension

I am a college student from ████ on a planet called Earth. My school's science department was researching interdimensional travel. They however made an unfortunate miscalculation when creating a machine prototype that would have let them travel between dimensions. The machine was called ██████ and caused an explosion taking the entire science building with it. I can only assume that my friends and classmates back home believe that I am dead along with everyone who was within range of ██████ machine. In theory the people within the explosion were sent to other dimensions just like I was.

I am surprised to be here in Runeterra taking part in The League of Legends. In my universe The League of Legends is just an online computer game played by millions of people. I'm a gamer but I don't play League, although I am known to occasionally read the lore. When I arrived in Runeterra the first thing that I'm greeted with is this boomerang hitting me in the face then a horrific monster soon after. I identified the creature as Gnar, believing it would make him happy I handed this monster back his boomerang and when that didn't quite work I handed him a piece of candy from my book bag. Thankfully that calmed him down enough that he transformed back to his small, much cuter form. Gnar still comes by for more candy, usually whenever I'm reading my books. I must comply every time, a happy Gnar is a Gnar that won't tear your face off. Luckily I didn't have to learn that the hard way.

Wow, I'm surprised you've read this far. Let me continue then. I joined the League because they said if I fought for them they would research interdimensional travel. I have my suspicions that they will never find a way for me to go back home because if they did then I wouldn't be able to fight for them. Theoretically since I'm from a world in which League of Legends is a game and I'm in the League of Legends in this universe then I can only assume that I'm now a playable champion back in my universe. Additionally to keep me as a playable character I must never be able to return home therefore I'm probably stuck here for the rest of my life. At least there are a bunch of interesting books here and apparently the ██████ machine tampered with my laptop so that I am somehow still able to connect to the Internet with infinite battery life. I tried emailing my friends but they just think someone hacked my accounts and now all my accounts have been deactivated. So much for that idea. But at least I still have other websites like tombler, whotube and 5chan.

You're still reading? What for? Whatever, I don't really care. I have discovered that since I'm from a world in which magic doesn't exist, magic doesn't affect me the way it does to others. Which explains why my passive is that all magic damage is converted to physical damage. However this does mean I myself cannot use magic which can be a drawback. Although maybe you're asking yourself, "if she can't use magic how come she has a stun ability?" Let me answer your question, throwing books at others is surprisingly effective. Unfortunately it damages my poor books. So I prefer if you refrain from pressing Q in battle but I doubt you will. You, like many others, either play to win or have fun and using my abilities will help you do that. Hmph. You're still here? I have nothing more to say so you can leave now.


	12. Palmer the Radio Host

Good morning all of Valoran. This is your host Palmer coming to you live from the Institute of War. I hope everyone is having a fine morning. I see that Zilean is displaced in time as always. Jinx has yet again done quite the damage to the buildings of Zaun, it'll take awhile for that to be rebuilt. Sona has a concert tonight and tickets have been on sale for an hour and they are already sold out. However your's truly has two tickets up for grabs to the next caller. While my interns deal with the callers let's see the weather shall we? North of the Serpentine River I see Anivia who has created quite the blizzard. All citizens of Freljord have been urged to stay indoors until the storm passes. We have lots of rain in Kumungu and the Plague Jungles. I'm sure Nidalee isn't so happy about that but on the other hand Zyra couldn't be happier. Everywhere else besides the Shadow Isle's will be bright and sunny. Perfect day for throwing a pool part, isn't that right Graves.

Let's take a look into one of the battles taking place in the League of Legends right now. I see Lux is in mid lane battling against Zed. Who will win? Shadows or light? Only time will tell, they seem pretty evenly matched at the moment. Let's take a peek at the junglers shall we?

Teemo jungle, now that's something you don't see everyday. Let's see who the other jungler is then, Rammus. Teemo is gonna have a tough time with this one. And we travel to the top laners, who are the opponents today. Darius vs Garen, seems like a pretty even match up to me folks. We will set our gazes south to bot lane. We have, ohohoh look at this folks. Clasic. Caitlyn vs Jinx, rivals to the bone. They seem to be going at it with Sona and Soraka by their sides. More about this match later.

This just in, there has been another explosion in Heimerdinger's lab but don't worry he says there is nothing to be concerned about, he just made a slight miscalculation. In the meantime local authorities are trying to put out the quickly spreading fire. Fizz is causing trouble again in Bilgewater. Wait, did he just steal that man's sandwich? Oh Fizz, your title suits you very well. It seems Katarina has infiltrated the walls of Demacia. Oh? What's that? It seems she is telling me to be quiet. You better look behind you Kat. oooh. Too late. And back over the walls she goes. Good job Quinn. You successfully threw that Noxian assassin out, just another day's work for Demacia's Wings.

Back to the match, let's go over both teams composition shall we? We have Darius, Lux, Teemo, Caitlyn and Soraka on the Red Team. On the Blue Team we have Garen, Zed, Rammus, Jinx and Sona. Top lane seems to be pretty even so far but it seems Zed has killed Lux plenty of times in mid since we were gone. It seems Sona is having a tough time keeping up with Soraka's heals causing Jinx to have been slain twice already. What a shame. Oh? What's this? We have rammus coming bot for a clean up while Teemo is attempting to gank mid. Rammus successfully kills Soraka but it seems Caitlyn has taken revenge for her fallen teammate by taking out Rammus. It was a close call though with only thirty health to spare. Back to mid lane. Teemo is hiding in the bushes waiting for Zed to further push the minion wave. Lux uses her root and Teemo goes in with Lux close behind. But it seems they underestimated Zed and DOUBLE KILL for Zed.

The weather is still hot with a slight breeze, thanks Janna. There is a pool party happening within the neutral territory of the Institute of War. All champions are invited. We have Lee Sin just relaxing and chatting up with Leona at the poolside. We have Lulu and Rek'Sai in a race to see who can swim the fastest with Mundo as the referee. Little does Rek know that Lulu is just holding onto her tail until she can hop to the finish line when they get close enough. Draven is admiring himself in the reflection of Zac's translucent body. Typical Draven. Renekton is the pool's lifeguard for the day and Ziggs just did a cannonball that splashed half of the champions.


	13. Kerus the Plague of Sands

Yours truly have gone and returned from slumber extensively beneath the Mogron Pass. People who belonged to me, fearing the powers yours truly contains, snatched me from my sovereignty and secured me into the depths of the land. Confined in a sepulcher, perpetuity, or so my people contemplated. My people who did treacherous actions. Yours truly would have never touched or mistreated her subjects but alas my city was struck by enemy forces during our darkest hour. There was yet one measure I could potentially take to restore peace among my people. We were fatigued due to the lack of agriculture. The golden ball of fire within the sky, so hot , no traders would come to us. The grounds so bare and lifeless. A perfect opportunity for our opposers to assault us, while we were at the bottom of our pit. Despite our unkind position, I still was required to safeguard my citizens.

They named me as Queen, the superior of Shurima and I shan't move them astray. A perilous procedure however the single action one can take to resuscitate my terrain and take part in a violent struggle against the marauders. I shall ascend to godliness to protect my citizens. And I was triumphant. With immense aggregations of vigor from the operation, our sandy land turned green, water fell in droplets from the space above us. My people's thirst quenched. I arose in a new skin and with a gesture of my forelimb, my adversaries fell ill and perished within just a few moments of time. The full, undivided armies laid before me as corpses. The person I call myself was brand new with new capabilities and talents . But ascending was forbidden for the almost forgotten but old spiels informed us, though greatness is achieved, it would cause immense issues to arise. This is why they rooted me, not even beneath my great city but in the mountains in the close proximity. They ostracized yours truly from my rule. Several shakes of the earth arose over sands of time but with each one, miniscule fractures formed within the structure of my prison. The arcane runes that kept me in check only maintained a proper working order if they stayed intact. But one large earthquake convulsed my penitentiary and one rune fell out of place. One rune slipping from proper arrangement was enough to shatter my slumber.

I climbed from my imprisonment cavity and made a short navigation back to Shurima. All things were not how I left them. I could not fathom the length of my slumber. I found that many new leaders lived and died, some ascended. But they were all hundreds of years after myself. I glanced over a detailed drawing of the lands, I only recognized a few other places they were called by different titles, The Voodoo Lands, Mogron Pass and The Great Barrier. Nothing else was recognizable. When I was ruler of Shurima, it was not nearly a third of the volume as it is today. No one recalls my rule. No one retains any information on my sovereign of this land. The lot is not as it was. There are these metal contraptions they call machines. Magic metal sticks that shoot projectiles. What is the length of my absence?


	14. Peco the Avian Performer

Noxus is known for their desire for power, they believe they are the strongest city within all of Valoran, or at least they believe that they will be. To show off their strength they have started broadcasting a performance of some of their best and strongest citizens. The performances would be a combination of the person's combat abilities, their physique, all while precise music and lighting emphasizes the movements of the performer plays and shines in the background. Sometimes there is a live performance at the Institute of War and the champions can watch each other perform, no matter what faction they belong to.

Noxus has sculpted yet another deadly fighter named Peco. He is to make his first impression live on the stage within The Institute of War. There was a large audience filled with champions and summoners alike. Not a single seat was empty, there was a lot of hype for this performer. He was rumored to be the reincarnation of one of Noxus' most famous and accomplished sorcerers. The Noxian military taught him not only how to use his magic but how to use any and every weapon in existence. He also excelled in all known forms of martial arts including Wuju. Not only was he a great fighter but he excelled in other forms of art, he could draw, he could paint, he could sculpt, he could sing and he could play any instrument including the etwahl. Noxus made the perfect being capable of doing almost anything.

Upon the stage, the velvet crimson curtains are closed. The bright lights of the room shine down on the audience. The room echoes with chatter of excitement, worry and fear. The white lights up above begin to dim, the sounds of the audience are hushed. The room is darkened and the heavy curtains are raised, the stage filled with shadow no light appears. A low deep note rings through the auditorium. The musical sound of a double bass fills the room, the tempo quickens and the spotlight shines upon him. His long shimmering dark blue cloak with speckles of green is stunning. He pulls back the hood of his cloak and begins to move around the empty stage, still playing his instrument. Arrows fly from the sides of the stage, he is able to dodge them with ease even with this heavy instrument. As he dances like a dream across the stage, the arrows flying by him he spins his instrument and it twirls away. From his pocket he pulls out a pan flute and begins to play, the arrows starting to glow and circles him magically. His flute morphs its shape to an etwahl, he plays nearing Sona's skill. With a pluck of a chord, the arrows turn to dust, the silent sound of the audience shows him their interest.

As he continues to play, a spell is cast, he is an enchanting scene. As the song comes to an end, his etwahl turns to wind, he lets his cloak fall towards the floor but it vanishes in smoke before it reaches its destination. He wears a skin tight long sleeved shirt that hugs his well muscled yet thin body. His shoulders bear the weight of metal armor tinged with blue that shines under the light of the stage. The orchestra begins to play as sandbags are thrown towards him from the sides of the stage. With no hesitation and perfect form, he throws punches and kicks that hit their target every time, sending each sandbag flying across the theatre as if they weighed nothing. His physique and charm catches every eye, they refuse to look away. The melody of the orchestra picks up and he begins to sing. An arrow is shot at him, he grabs it and with a wave of his hand and a well placed word, he creates a bow and sends the arrow flying back. The bow vanishes , a spear comes towards him. He catches it and throws it back. He demonstrates his ability to use several different weapons. His singing comes to an end, he raises fire behind him, douses it with water and holds electricity in his hands. Then his magic is silenced and he stands up tall. Looking all across the audience, seeing their expressions, he bows. The spotlight fades and the curtains fall. The performance comes to a close. The audience too stunned to applaud or make any sound at all.

The land is coated in thick smoke, grunts and groans, shouts and screams coming from all sides. Explosions in the distance. The taste of blood in your mouth. Your comrades are dropping like flies around you. Flashes of light and darkness fill the sky and horizon. Grief strikes your soul as you, a fighter, carry on. You have to keep going and leave your injured, dead and dying allies behind. The land is scattered with fire, lightning rains from the sky despite the lack of clouds. You are able to retreat and you rejoin the military back home. Of course this isn't the first time you've been surrounded by war and death, and it will certainly not be the last. They tell war stories about me, the monster. The being who can just kill and kill with no remorse. The soldier who seems to be born just to fight and destroy just to prove that I am alive. I have to go back, back to the war zone. Back to the battle, the fight for your life. I return, I'm there again, amongst corpses and rivers of blood. I am bleeding myself, I can feel the darkness coming, filling me. I'm losing the battle. The darkness , it's too hard to beat, it washes over me. I can't keep up the strength to push me forward. I see my allies..my friends leave me behind to die, alone, again.

I spring awake from the nightmare of one of my past lives. My magic has been filling the room with the force of imploding star. I take a breath and dissipate my magic. I get up from my bed and start my daily routine. Ready myself, eat a light meal then walk to the sparing room within Noxus. Then I fight with different Noxian champions, sometimes two at the same time. They do this to keep my fit, to keep me on my toes, keep me strong, flexible, adaptable. They do this to keep me perfect. Today wasn't any different, I fought Darius, then Katarina, Vladimir and Le'Blanc at the same time. Then training was over, and now they will use me to siphon gold from the other cities. They do this by making me accompany others, whether it be, champions, summoners, simple citizens. However I know if I gain any information from my "clients" Noxus will use this information against the other factions. To keep my clients safe, I have blindfolded myself, so their identities are kept secret and whatever they say can't be linked to any specific faction.

The people who come see me, pay quite a bit of gold, so they are allowed to do anything they wish to me within the time period they paid for. I have had people come in and ask about my past lives, ask me to perform for them, some have felt over my muscles , played with my hair, rest their bodies against mine and I have even had customers kiss me. Both men and women have come to see be, to share a moment with me. Although their identities are supposed to be a secret, I have figured out a few champions who have been in my paid company. Miss Fortune, Braum, Caitlyn, Soraka, Ekko, Vayne, Nami, Fiora, Ryze, Jhin, Karma, Zyra, Kindred, Lee Sin, Quinn, Lulu, Veigar, Riven, Shyvana, Sona, Elise, Taliya, Varus, Ahri, Vayne, Yasuo, to name a few, I was even visited by vel'koz once. I have talked to many whether it be by a physical means or a magical means. They usually talk about their life, feelings, or discuss battle tactics. I can tell some envy me, some admire me, some see as a rival, others see me as a friend. I give them what they want, I own the personality they want me to have. Sometimes we share a meal, or a drink, sometimes they wish to just lay besides me or stare at me as if i'm some kind of prize. I get annoyed having to do this so often.

I would leave Noxus but they have me under a "Blood Right" bond. I can't leave unless i'm dead, and if I die, I just get reincarnated again. And whatever faction i'm born in will do the same exact thing. They'll use me for their own gain. It always happens. I think back to the ritual I completed because I wanted eternal life. It was so long ago, thousands of years ago. I wanted glory, I wanted to be remembered, I never wanted to truly die. Back then I just wanted power and to be remembered forever. I wanted to reinvent myself , generation after generation, for all of eternity. I was so naive. This ritual was bold and took great precision to complete. It was also completely experimental but had immense potential. So I took the chance. And I regret it. I have watched my friends die and wither away. I wouldn't have even guessed that I would just turn into a weapon for others, to fight in their pitiful wars.

Days working for Noxus went by agonizingly slow, it was the same thing, day after day. Nothing changed, except after one day. After the last of my visitors came and left, I took my blindfold off and noticed an envelope sitting on top of the small bookcase in the corner of the room. Intrigued, I opened it. It was a letter saying how much she admires me, how she comes to every single one of my shows. Then it asked how I was doing. She specified me not to pretend like I usually do but to tell her the truth. That intrigued me, that someone saw through my act. The letter also requests that I write a note back and place it in an envelope on the bookshelf. This was, different so i decided to comply. This became a regular thing with this woman. She leaves a letter, I leave a letter. I've told her about my nightmares of my previous lives. She was very careful not to specify where she was from or what weapon she wielded. She was smart, i'd give her that. But she showed her concern for my nightmares. She seemed honestly interested in my previous lives and how I feel. She asked many question, never about Noxus (I thought maybe she was trying to get me to reveal secrets). There was one time Noxus came up in our conversation and that was when she asked me if I was happy there. Then she asked me if we could meet outside of the room. I said I didn't want to put her in danger. She seemed very upset or disappointed. I agreed but I told her I needed to create a potion that dulls my senses so I won't remember any identifying features of her, like her voice, what she looks like, or what she feels like. I decided to meet at night so there was a less likely chance we'd be seen.

I got to our meeting spot a bit early so I could have time to drink the potion without risk. I waited ten minutes for her to arrive. I felt a presence sit next to me. I can't remember what she sounded like. But I know that I liked the way she sounded. I couldn't see any details , she asked if she could look at my eyes. I could feel her staring into my eyes, and I'm not sure why I did this but I raised my hand to her cheek and caressed it. I can't remember what it felt like but I know she felt warm. I think she was blushing, maybe that's why her cheeks felt so warm to the touch. She told me that she really likes me, that others just like the way I feel but that she feels more. And for the first time in several lifetimes, I felt a feeling coming from my heart. It felt nice. We visited like this often along with exchanging letters. I only felt something when I was with her. I talked about my first life time, how I was. I talked about the Rune war. She would tell stories and she actually made me laugh. I haven't laughed in generations. I often complained about being a Noxian. How they would just use me for their gain. How even if I die, the next faction will do the same. I mentioned how my bosses often apologized to me but never do anything about it. It's like they had more important business to take care of . I felt like I was just a tool, is what I told her.

Soon I found myself thinking about her whenever we were apart. I would sometimes space out even if I was with a client. I don't know her real name so I've been calling her Ophelia because she has been helping me. I've been noticing a desire to see her, a desire to always stay by her side. She has to be the only person in this world that I care about, the only one who seems to actually understand me. Our meeting become the highlight of my day as weeks pressed on, it was the very thing I began to live for. In one of our sessions I whispered "Je T'aime" softly into her ear, I felt her shiver at the sound. She asked what language I just spoke, I chuckled softly and told her , if you live as long as I have then you learn things from other universes and dimensions. I took her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist. We began to dance under the moonlight, the sound of crickets chirp around us. The warmth of her body warming my own. Before I realized my actions I have cupped her face within my hands and planted a kiss upon her lips. She seemed surprised but not against it. I've never felt this way before, whenever a client would kiss me, it just felt like dull flesh against me. But her, she felt alive, the sensation was pleasurable. We spent the rest of the night exploring each other.

I was in a good mood the next day, I didn't have any nightmares for once. The day went by smoothly. And at the end of the day, after the fights, clients and performance, I got to spend time with Ophelia. I know I wasn't supposed to, and I know I was supposed to keep who she was away from me. But I was able to narrow it down to five female champions, Sona, Kindred, Soraka, Elise, and Shyvana. I know these girls are vastly different from each other but they were the only ones that even remotely fit. So I went to our meeting spot as usual. I sensed her nearing , I stood to give her a hug. Something was off though. She seemed, sad. I asked her what was wrong. She said she wanted to free me and that for the last few months she has been searching for a way to break the spell I had cast on myself thousands of years ago. She said she talked to a certain explorer, some ascended beings, some angels, some gods and finally the rune mage. She said she had both good news and bad news. Ophelia told me it was possible to break the spell and I never have to be reincarnated again but that I would have to pay many prices. I agreed in a heartbeat, anything to get me out of my prison and anything that would allow me to love her properly. I would have to die and allow myself to be trapped in between planes of existence. The process would be extremely painful, agonizing she said, worse than any suffering I had experienced before. But for her, anything.

She left me a note, more like a book filled with rules, lists of items, chants and spells. This fifty page book, all together creates the ritual that will allow my freedom. There were many, many items I had to find. Colored candles. Essential oils. Various herbs. Stones of many qualities, from simple graphite to expensive diamonds. Something from the different habitats of Valoran. That's only naming a few. I had to tattoo my entire body of very specific runes and symbols. There was a lot of setup to do for the procedure. It took days to properly put everything together. I drew alchemy circles on top of the roof of my home, then on the ground. I set up candles, placed the stones in specific places, scattered animal parts over the roof. Ophelia gave me a vial of her blood for the ceremony. I stood on a tall roof. I had to drink several elixirs that the book had me make beforehand. I had to pour different fragrant oils over my body, I stood at the edge of the roof. I had to get a potent poison, it'll kill me in ten seconds. I swallowed the blood of the one I love most. I needed to cut deep slits into my wrists, the blood moved upwards towards my neck. Soon I started feeling woozy from the blood loss. I down the poison, I could feel it burning my throat as it travels down my body. No more time left to live. I needed the fall to kill me before the poisoned did, and I needed to make sure I landed in the alchemy circles below. I stepped off the roof and fell. Then suddenly pain. Like my body was on fire, no not just fire like my flesh was being melted off my body using acid. My lungs burned as if filled with water. I could only see light that destroyed my eyes. I thought of her, her laugh, her smile, voice, touch, taste. The next thing I know is I saw a figure of a peacock. I remember this part of the book, bow to your spirit animal, dance with it, allow it to speak then agree to its terms. It'll fuse its essence to your soul. And you will remain at the edge of life and the horizon of death. You will be stuck there, but you will be free.

I open my eyes and see Ophelia above me. She had stolen my corpse just as the ritual said to. She soaked it in a bath of herbs, sea water and oils, all while chanting the spells. My body turned to dust leaving an imprint of my soul in the physical world. When I regained consciousness, Ophelia hugged me, I hugged back. I kissed her. I see her clearly in front of me and I fell in love even further, now that I can see the full extent of her beauty. I can still feel a burning within my soul but I can be with her and I can be free. To keep her safe, even though she can protect herself, I have joined her as a champion in the Institute of War. For once, I can fight for what I believe in and not what others force me to believe.


	15. Arethusa the Fae Queen

Arethusa is the ruler and creator of Glade, the enchanted home of the fae. She created Glade as safe haven for her subjects as they were hunted a long time ago for their magical properties. She lost several of her beloved followers to Yordles and humans. She has witnessed her citizens killed or turned into a slaves again and again. And even though she was able to create Glade she wanted revenge. After years, she was finally able to unite her people enough for them to retaliate. However the fae are merciful and instead of killing they invited their victims into their home. Arethusa sends some of her fae out to lure people to Glade. Time in Glade passes differently from the rest of the word. When a person enters Glade they're treated like royalty to keep them from leaving. They're treated with foods, games and comfort. Then when the time is right Arethusa makes the victim remember that they have a life outside of Glade and they leave. A side effect of an outsider spending any amount of time in Glade is insanity and occasionally increased magical abilities. When the victim reaches their home they soon realize that centuries have passed. All their friends and family have died a long time ago and that they are now alone in the world. That is Queen Arethusa's revenge.


	16. Iidrex the Darkin Bolt

Iidrex is one of the five legendary Darkin warriors that still exist. Being part of an ancient winged race that nearly went extinct so long ago. He commands a mighty recurve bow that empower itself by absorbing enemy's panic and dismay and can collapse into two small crossbows when needed.

The history books speak of a Rune War that destroyed the great city of Urtistan, only recently has the entire story of that war been found. Legends say that the city of Urtistan was winning the war and protecting their people. The mysterious knights who were created by unknown summoners were losing the battle against Urtistan. It seemed that Urtistan would be victorious in their clashes against the knights. The summoners, seeing this thought that their best action was to flee. Since Urtistan's armies were strong and they had an even stronger mage living within their clocktower and he had yet to have taken action. In the middle of their retreat they came across Iidrex, who insisted that the summoners stay and fight. That he will even fight along with them. He unfolded his bow and shot a fiery bolt towards the city causing several houses to catch ablaze. Iidrex then folded his bow into two small crossbows and fired away using flame tipped arrows. Fire and screams spread through the city. Inspired by this amazing warrior they summoned more knights to aid in battle. These knights were much different though, they were dark and filled with black magic. Iidrex warned the summoners to stay away from the clock tower and if they do, they will be victorious in battle. Soon the city along with the rest of Urtistan was just smoldering debris and Iidrex had disappeared. The summoners left the battlefield feeling triumphant. Their homeland would see them as heroes. Their thirst for battle did not cease and in time they changed and began to see their actions as meaningless destruction and slaughter. Iidrex's true gift may be a land consumed by bloodshed and carnage.


	17. Dasher the Dearly Departed

Once upon a time, there was a captured soul that escaped a lantern. This soul wanted to have life that was so sadly taken from her so she strived to live again to see her lover once more. She attached herself to the closest thing she could find. It just so happens that what she attached herself to was a corpse of a dead deer. She was able to control the corpse but not very well so she sent a message to other nearby lost souls using magic, asking them to come and be alive again. Over the years many souls heard her message and attached themselves to this deer. She also roamed to free captured souls like herself. Hundreds of souls joined but having so much souls occupying one body they started to fuse together, staying connected forever. The deer wandered aimlessly doing nothing but collecting more lost souls until it came across the League of Legends. It was extremely skittish to anyone who came near so the League of Legends decided they shouldn't let this thing stay free potentially harming bystanders. So in an attempt to redirect it's odd behavior they used it as a champion, using it for battle.


	18. TBC the Grand Thief of Bandle City

Causing silent havoc for years, he hides in plain sight. The young yordle was the best thief within all of Bandle City. His skill was so great that he was undetectable and unnoticed for quite a long time. All of his victims have always thought they just misplaced their items, whether it be in their houses or bags. However one day he was tired of being ignored so he planned his best theft yet. After months of preparation he went through with his plan. He robbed the bank within town hall and that sure got the attention of the authorities. While the police were searching the streets for him, he was going roof to roof giving out the gold he stole. It took them years to catch him. When they finally did they gave him a choice, spend the rest of your life in jail or use your abilities to serve the League of Legends.


	19. Yugami the Betrayer of Balance

Trained with the Kinkou since she was younger, Shen was one of her idols. She trained with him, Akali and Kennen as much as possible. This was all before learning about Zed, her allies wouldn't talk much about him so she went to do research of her own. She discovered Zed's abilities and saw his strength. She believed his strength was far greater than Shen's and her entire life ideals shattered. She went in search of Zed in hopes to become his apprentice. He distrusted her the moment he set his eyes on her. To prove herself he commanded her to bring proof of her betrayal of the Kinkou. She knew she wasn't strong enough to take all three of her former friends in an equal battle. So she came up with a plan to ambush each of them , defeat them quickly and take a trophy of her victories.

First she targeted Kennen, she invited him out to train. Since she was still learning their ways and fighting styles, she asked Kennen to show her some abilities using the training dummy. She watched him intently, noting every movement, every ability, and measuring how much energy he has spent. Then she thanked Kennen and proceeded to leave. Unexpecting Kennen, tired from training and showing her fighting techniques. She stalked him as he traveled to his sleeping quarters. That's when she decided to strike, attacking the already worn out Kennen. Using her sai she quickly jabbed the small yordle's pressure points causing him to fall unconscious. She held her kunai to his neck but she couldn't bring herself to kill her friend, so she instead made an incision in his arm. The cut was just deep enough for it to bleed, she cut off a tuff of his bloody fur and stole his mask before bandaging his cut and carrying him to his quarters.

Next she went after Akali during the evening of the same day. Akali was getting ready to go to sleep in her room. Akali seemed pretty tired as she yawned and changed from her normal attire. Although what was about to do was a cheap tactic, she needed to prove herself. So she effortlessly slipped into Akali's room as she was changing, using her target's vulnerable and private state against her. She jabbed Akali with her sai and her target slumped onto the floor unable to move. Using Akali's kama against her, Yugami made an incision in her back, just enough to stain the weapons. She then dressed her temporarily paralyzed friend's wounds before leaving.

Just one more to go, she had to go after her idol, Shen. This would be the most difficult out of the three for he was the most experienced with ambushes. Shen was in the bathhouse, soothing his sore muscles. It looked like he was gonna be here for awhile but she couldn't attack him with so many people around. So she decided to cut the power and attempt to catch Shen off guard. From above she silently crept down and aimed her sai towards Shen , but unlike the others he was able to sense her and he dodged her attack. Shen knocked her back into the wall, she threw her kunai at him but he easily deflects them. She focuses on the practices she read about the Order of the Shadow, she was able to create a shadow of herself where her kunai landed. The shadow threw the kunai back at her. It grazed Shen's shoulder causing him to loosen his grip on her. She caught the kunai and threw them back at Shen, grazing him again. He caught on quickly and slammed Yugami into the ground. Her vision grew blurry but she thought she saw Zed behind Shen. She pointed behind Shen and he looked behind him barely dodging Zed's attack. Zed picked Yugami's nearly unconscious body and left. "This is my student now" Zed said with no emotion in his voice.


	20. Utaso the Brain of Chronicles

There exists an ancient order originating in the Ionian Isles dedicated to the preservation of balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness - all things must exist in perfect harmony for such is the way of the universe. This order is known as the Kinkou and it employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. Utaso was once one of these shadow warriors entrusted with the sacred duty of Managing the Books-forever protecting the history and ways of Kinkou and all of Valoran.

Utaso was born and raised in Ionia, learning different fighting techniques from her former allies Shen, Kennen and Akali. She learned all that she could, she was sent to travel all of runeterra to learn the histories of the land. She traveled place to place to learn more fighting techniques and magic. On the way she learned to histories and pasts of all the league champions and the locations they came from. Finally after years of travel she was at her last destination Freljord. She felt strangely attracted to the cold and icy lands of Freljord. She made friends with some of the champions that reside here, such as Ashe, Anivia, Braum. She however made allies with every Freljordian champions. They were highly impressed with her great bank of knowledge. They taught her how to use ice magic and the deep history of Freljord. On her stay the great taste for power grew in her. She knew that if she stayed here she could absorb more ice magic and grow stronger than her allies in Kinkou. Despite knowing that her loyalties were meant for Kinkou, she shunned the ancient order to be able remain in Freljord.


	21. Zander the Bright Child

"Hey Ajita why are we going to Varib Yeru?"

"Oh Bright Child, we are headed to my homeland to try to bring my people back. I thought maybe with your help I can bring back the plant life using your water magic"

"Okay. Anything I can do to help you Chóroskeeper" The Bright Child smiles at the old woman.

They traveled from the muddy waters of Reality Swamp , through the tree dense woodland of Agyeun Forest, All the way to Varib Yeru, a city once big, powerful and beautiful. However they also suffered during the Morpheme War. There was a woman who lived in an astronomy tower in the center of the city. She could create any matter with her bare hands. With her help the city of Varib Yeru would've been safe. However she was deep within her studies about matter and space, trying to find a way to help her city. Before she realized her mistake everything except the astronomy tower was gone. Her studies created a problem within her called choros-displasia. Now she physically drifts through space. Not being able to have her body stay in one location for a long time.

"Okay Zander, we are here. Please if you could just dampen the ground while I use my sorcery" Ajita says as she begins her magic.

The young Bright Child used his light magic to call upon water so he can wield it to his will. As the Space sorceress casts her spells, one thing she didn't think about is the consequence of what she was attempting to do. She was unknowingly tearing a small hole in the fabric of space. And poor little Zander fell right through to the reverse world of Remedyan, a place known as Valoran.

He ended up in Urtistan right next to a ruined city next to an untouched clocktower. He had no idea where he was, this didn't look like Varib Yeru but it was very similar. He attempted to go back home to Reality Swamp. He passed the sandy dunes of Shurima Desert, to what he was expecting to be his swamp but instead he ended up in a place called Voodoo Lands. Scared and alone he traveled to what he knew as The Convention of Peace, where they help neighboring cities out by settling any disagreements. After the last war , people thought maybe fighting wasn't the best solution, settling problems by talking and discussing options. He walked for a long while but ended up at The Institute of War. The summoner's completely confused at the strange little boy just walking through the doors into an institution he wasn't suppose to be in. The boy was taken to a room in which the summoners were trying to understand what he was doing here and where he came from.

"This isn't The Convention of Hope, where am I?" Zander asked.

"You're in the Institute of War. Where did you come from." A summoner asked.

"I'm from Reality Swamp. Can you help me get back home" the little child asked.

The summoner looked puzzled.

"Little boy there is no such place as 'Reality Swamp' in Runeterra. What's your name?"

"I'm Zander the Bright Child. Runeterra? You mean Morpheme Continent right? Where is Runeterra. Where is that?" the boy pleaded , you can see the fear and confusion in his eyes.

The summoner pulled out a map and showed it to the boy.

"No...No this is all wrong. These places don't exist in Remedyan. Where am I!" He started to panic.

"Calm down. It's okay, we'll help you find your way back home but you have to stay here and help us out alright?" A summoner says.

"I like helping, what will I be doing?" He asks.

"You'll be tending to the needs of champions, they are important residents here."

"Okay " Zander smiles softly as the summoners hand him a hextech communication device.

"We need you to first see is Soraka needs anything" they point to the direction of the Starchild's chambers. The little boy then makes his way to her room and knocks on the door. The fallen goddess opens the door and looks down at him.

"Hi..um my name is Zander the uh summoners sent me here to help" He says shyly.

"Oh um. Perhaps just a glass of water. Thank you young one" She kindly pats his head.

"You remind me of the Voidchild, he used to be a god meant to fight but then he felt pity on this person and healed her instead" He gave Soraka a small bow before rushing off to fetch her water.

He spend the entire day just fetching things for other champions. He often made remarks of them reminding him of other people. Like Poppy reminding him of The Caretaker of the Mallet. Or Jhin reminding him of The Art Pundit. Sion reminded him of the Zombie Jagannatha.

His days at the institution went by fast and had no problem. It seems he was perfectly adapted to helping others. No problems occurred until Annie got angry and set fire to the hallway. Before the summoners had time to put out the fire, Zander used his light magic to summon water to put out the fire. Everyone was still. Annie and Zander stood in front of each other. One holding a teddybear, the other pulling a wooden duck toy behind him. Annie was soaking wet from the water Zander called forth and Zander has some mild burns on his arms. They walked closer to each other, Annie's green eyes glaring into Zander's purple eyes. They reached out to touch, inverted forms of each other. Their fingers touched and there was a sizzle. Both pulled back from the sudden pain. The summoner's broke up the tension and moved Annie and Zander to their rooms. As they were being escorted away from the doused fire cite, both of them looked back at each other. Knowing that they weren't supposed to have ever met.


	22. Gent the King of Crime

I am Caitlyn , the Sheriff of Piltover. I was listening to the police radio for any criminal activity within the city. What was unexpected was to hear him speaking on the air. He vanished without a trace years ago and now he is back. What he said on the radio.

" _I am the one who caused Jinx to be the loose cannon she is. Jinx was never like this before I took her. She was once a very calm, collected and sane citizen of Zaun, she was beautiful with that blue hair of hers. My little cannon was on the streets, stealing to get by. I got close to her, agonizingly slowly I slipped into her life. By feeding her, giving her a place to stay. She became attached to me, perhaps even in a romantic way. I began to change her and I asked if she would die for me. Without a second thought she said yes. I then asked my little pudding, would she live for me. She smiled at me with adoring eyes. Eyes of longing and desire. I took her hand and kissed it as I brought her to my chambers. I laid her down and bound her to my bed frame. I slowly caressed over her stomach, 'this won't hurt a bit', I pressed some electric probes against her head. I turned them on, she then screamed, music to my ears. Ahahahah. 'Sorry , I lied.' I let her get some rest, i'm sure the pleasure of the electrical probes was too much for her. Scrambling up her brain as she was left panting. Oh what a sweet little thing."_

I need to find where the broadcast is coming from. I called my partner Vi and we set off in search of the studio he was using. This criminal was dangerous but I never miss a shot. My partner, as impulsive as she may be, she is very strong and a great ally.

" _Oh it seems Miss C is coming to find me along with her pinky partner, three punch gal. Let's see if she can get here in time. 'Caitlyn, we are so proud of you. Honey. The way you took your father's rifle and tracked down those muggers who hurt your father..' *laughing in the background* 'you were very brave. We love you'"_

He has my parents…

" _Let me tell you what. To show you I am being serious. *click* You're dear old mommy can say her goodbyes on air. Go on , don't be shy. *Sobbing* 'Caitlyn dear. Take care of yourself' *bang* Hmm, what's that phrase you always say? Boom headshot. Well if you get here soon enough maybe you can save dear old daddy. Hmmm this mommy , with her brains all over the wall makes some nice art, I mean I'm no Jhin but this is pretty good."_

My mother...did he just.. I will kill him

" _There was a little girl with pink hair who grew up on the streets. She was very aggressive and I thought that was a very charming trait. Thought she could just punch her way through anything. So I planned for her to be mine. My little Pinky girl, the one who packs a punch *laughs* and I was getting close to her. I saw she was fond of my insanity and she was so close to becoming part of my little family. But ~ A little someone took her away before I could complete my process. Little Caity dear, young little Lyn, took my sweet punch girl away from me. But that's okay because ever since then I've been giving my sweet bubblegum Vi an orchid. I pretty purple blue orchid that shares the colors of the victims she has bruised. You wouldn't think that such a tough girl likes flowers."_

He is talking about Vi? Why? What, flowers, is that where those were from. I glance at Vi, she is...blushing. I've never seen her like this before. She quickly regained her demeanor.

" _Let me tell you another story. Once upon a time, in a land far far away *laughs* not really but there was a little boy, waiting for his mommy and daddy to get back home. You see pa and ma didn't have the most reliable of jobs. They would steal, kill, and harass others if they were paid to do so. Mother and papa were doing a job. They were hired to kill this statesman because of a payment but they failed because he fought back. Who knew such a man could over power two people then run away like a coward. But what I do know is that dear old mother and poor old pops didn't come home that night. Leaving little me , alone and scared. I think I can say life has been good to me, however death has been even better"_

The mugger of my father, was trying to kill him?

" _Oh dear, Sheriff you're running out of time. You should be close now. You need to hurry up. I'm all about being fashionably late but this is ridiculous. So when I left so many years ago, I left my sweet trigger happy blue haired queen, a task. I told her to cause as much panic as she can. And she happily obliged. And did such a good job *mwah* thats for you my little fire cracker. Keep it crazy Jinx. Haha. C'mon dear don't you want to save daddy. I'm getting pretty bored waiting for y-*slam* Oh look who finally showed up. It's princess hatter. Welcome to the party."_

He hugs my tied up father from behind, his hands running over his chest. I raise my rifle to Gent's head. He leans in close to my dad and whispers something in his ear. Then he removes the bindings off my father before kissing him on the cheek and smiling sinisterly at me. My father slowly walks towards me. He stands next to me. Gent is smiling. I see my mother's body on the floor, her blood all over. He runs his finger over the blood on the wall and licks it slowly. Never breaking eye contact with me. I shout at him and fire my rifle. My father, in a blink of an eye stood between me and Gent. Then red. The next thing I know he is on the floor in a sea of blood. What...Why did he...he protected him with his life….why… Vi leaps forward and aims a punch at Gent. He dodges it and chuckles. With a blue orchid in his hand he strokes her cheek delicately as if she was a flower. She then just fell to the ground. Unconscious but with a smile on her lips. Gent looks at me, as if he were staring into my soul. He places the orchid on Vi's lap. He slowly moves forward towards me. I couldn't pull the trigger, I was just stuck there stunned and staring at him coming closer. His hand brushes over mine and I drop my rifle to the floor. "Caitlyn, show me the bad cop" he leans closer to me, his body so close to mine. And I do nothing. I didn't want to do anything to him. I just realized how handsome he is. His lips so close, I can feel his breath "Let's go get your fuzzy cuffs." He whispers in such a soft tone, his hand caresses my cheek. The next thing I know I'm home, laying on my bed staring at my ceiling. My right hand cuffed to my bedframe. On my desk was a vase with an orchid in it.


	23. Vanquish the Girl From a Machine

Zaun is a city of the future. One that furthers inventions and scientific discovery. However despite being a city meant to improve on life , to push reality into the future, it often has drawbacks. Energy problems, waste problems, housing issues. Everyone is so caught up in their little inventions and their own little worlds that they forget about the lives around them. Papa was like that as well, he graduated from this great college and created this robot being that everyone loved.

I was out playing with my friend, he was much older than me but he lived on the streets. So I would often go out and share lunch with him. His hair was as white as my skin and my hair the same as the handsome tone of his skin. I adored him because he was the only friend I had.

I was born with an illness that hindered my physical capabilities but papa was working on something to help me. Papa often hid me from the world because he was trying to protect me. I wish he told me more about his life. Maybe I could've helped him that night I came home. He was upset, I could see it in his eyes. I tried to be kind, I made him his favorite supper but he was too focused on his new invention.

Over the next few days , he changed. He became more like a machine than my papa. The last thing he said to me was "Sorry Pumpkin, but when I'm done here, I'll fix you next." He scared me, he didn't sound like himself, he didn't look like himself. That thing wasn't my papa anymore. It strapped me down saying it was my turn to take part in the glorious evolution. I screamed and shouted. My friend heard my shouts, he broke into my house and hit my father with his glowing green sword. Then he carried me out of there and took care of me. He found his way into this place called League of legends. My friend says I should join too since he can't take care of me forever. I thought about it for a long time and finally agreed.


	24. Depatta the Walking Art Piece

I was just a simple maid, in an ordinary mill town in Ionia. It is such a small town and I worked at the inn. I was from a town just south of here, I have been told that people from my hometown have a pleasant lilt in our voices. People often told me I was beautiful, angelic and youthful, everyone but him. The day Khada Jhin came to my little mill town, he asked odd requests. Once he had me line up and light lanterns, a white lantern every 4 yards and a red one every sixteen. Usually people just ask me to bring them food, or extra blankets for their room but not him, not Khada Jhin.

I don't know what his face looked like, but when he stepped out of that room in his strange ensemble, a strange bulk on his shoulder, gold that seemed to glow in the sunlight, his jewels, glittering, that cloak of his, cream colored with gold designing. I was mesmerized, he was so articulated, so dramatic. It was like every second of his existence, he was art itself. I brought flowers to his room after I informed him that I had finished putting up the lanterns just as he asked. I asked him what that strange large foreign object was on his shoulder, He stared at me, no not stared, examined, his one eye that could be seen looked at me intently then he simply said "It's for the crescendo, my darling."

I entered his room to set down the flowers I had brought, I could feel his eye following my every movement. When I was finished placing the flowers I looked at him and smiled before heading to the door. He stopped me, no not stopped, obstructed the path to the exit. He slowly closed the door and walked towards me. I was scared, but I shouldn't have been. He was gonna make me into his art. He walked forward, no, he strided forward. For every step forward, I took one step back.

One.

Two.

Three steps.

Then the fourth,

He came to a rhythmic end to his strides. He stood in front of me, my back pressed against the wall. "Such a dull, predictable design, so symmetrical" he caressed my cheek, "It would make a very poor mask. I will make it more interesting for you."

That's when he made me a work of art. One of his art pieces. I was so frightened at the time. He got so close.

A knife to my cheek.

A gun to my eye.

With such precision and a fluid motion. A line of four bullets from my right shoulder to my left hip. The removal of my left eye, and he carved a flower from the empty socket. Then he signed his work right bellow , KJ.

The pain was worth it. I am his art piece and that's the greatest thing anyone can be.


	25. Wai the Unfortunate

He started off as just a simple peasant boy living alone on the streets with his father, life just never went his way. When he was five he got bullied for being poor. The bullies went from just name calling to stealing what little Wai had. It only got worse as he got older. He started getting beat up by the neighboring kids. A few bruises and cuts, turned into fractured bones and deep gashes then got as bad as broken bones and missing fingers. They finally moved to a different city. The first thing that happened in the new city was that a thief stole all their belongings. Once a week they were a target of a thief, even if they barely had a penny to their name, the thieves would take it from them.

After a few months his father went missing but there was nothing Wai could do to help. The police wouldn't help and he barely had any energy to even eat. A few more months went by before the people of this city started stoning him telling him to leave. He got blamed for anything bad that happened in the City, even though he has never broken a single law in his life. Wai left to find a new home, a small town might allow him to stay. Nothing happened to him on his first day, not even the first week. Everything seemed to be going okay for him. Instead of begging for food on the street, he was actually able to get a job.

After a month of his job he got kidnapped and someone stole his money and an organ. Wai was set free but when he got to his job the owner told him he was fired for being late. He was back on the streets begging for food for another few months. Then a stranger saw him and offered Wai money for being a test subject. Wai was so hungry and so thirsty, he agreed to be this mysterious man's test subject. At first it was fine, just a lot of blood work and measurements but things went horribly wrong when Wai woke up with stitches on his stomach and missing organs. It was a miracle Wai was even able to survive with so many organs missing. He fled to another town in hopes he could start a new life but things seemed just as bad.

On the first day he was abducted the same mysterious scientist who then removed his eyes and one arm as punishment for running away. When Wai started screaming due to the lack of anesthetics the scientist sewed his mouth shut . The scientist then said he was gonna test a serum for being able to use echo location. When it seemed to not work the scientist just threw Wai back on the street. For a few days Wai wandered the lands blind, without an arm, mouth sewn shut and shredded clothes. He found himself being able to notice vibrations bouncing off objects. Wai ended up in front of the league of legends who took him in. They fed him and gave him a home and in return Wai started to fight for them.


	26. Cocalo and Localo the Kingdom's Bond

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there were two neighboring kingdoms who were meant to be wed. The kingdom named Medu was ruled by a prince named Cocalo and the next door kingdom Oomza was governed by a princess named Localo. The queens and kings of these nations had children around the same time and while they already had plans to join forces they decided to give their babies similar names as an agreement to unite the lands.

Cocalo and Localo grew up together as if siblings although their parents married them before either of them turned one year old. Everything was going well, with the dominions being one they were more powerful and prospered. They grew up healthy and lusty. Cocalo was tall and build near godliness. He was skinny but by no means scrawny, although he wasn't the strongest man in the kingdom he was the one who held the most magical potential.

Localo on the other hand was short and sturdy, being only 5ft 1in and weighing 110 pounds. Despite her compacted stature she could put most fighters to shame if they were to challenge her in a duel. The prince and princess were the pride of the kingdom and they were well loved by their beloved subjects.

It started small, tiny rips in the fabric of space began to appear around the empire. When people looked into these cracks they saw a dark and desolate place filled with unimaginable monsters and a hazy purple glow. As time went on the tears grew larger in size until a man with purple cloth that covered his face and torso stepped out of the crack and floated across the lands towards the main castle. Many of the soldiers and citizens tried to stop this strange magical man from entering the castle but all failed. What the citizens now call Zams followed this muscular man around. Cocalo felt this dark magic and challenged this prophet to a magic duel. He believed he could stop him from hurting any more of his citizens. He sent out white wisps to attack this man whose purple static magic seemed to damage anything it touches. Despite the prince's best efforts even his magic was no match for Malzahar.

Cocalo lay on the ground in pain as the Zams scratched at him and their master seemed to be invading his mind with flashes of dark futures in a land he had never heard before. The princess who was being held back by her parents broke free and rushed to the prince's side. Anger filled her mind and she lunged at the Prophet of the Void. No matter how strong she was, she was unable to break through the purple shield that surrounded him. He grabbed Localo by her collar and infused her with his tainted magic. Her cute appearance began to shift, her teeth became sharp and her hands grew claws similar to those nightmare creatures within the darkness of the cracks. Her skin paled and small horns began to grow from her temples.

"You will bring the destruction of runeterra" the prophet said.

"NO!" Cocalo casted a shield around his Localo which caused the Prophet to drop her. He rushed to her side even though he was profusely bleeding from the Zams. The Zams dragged Localo into the void and the Prophet followed. The tears closed up and they were gone leaving Cocalo devistated. Never had they had been separated as they were now. Just as he believed all hope to follow was gone, yet another strange magic user flashed into existence. He too had the feeling of dark magic but something was different about him. He looked more menacing than the prophet but he said he would reunite them. Localo who was meant to destroy the world and Cocalo who was meant to end her and save it.

Some say the voidwalker was able to reunite them but are stuck in another world and a different time. The prince Cocalo would protect princess Localo no matter what but if she is to end the world would he be able to stop her or would he continue to protect her even if it means watching the world fall apart.


End file.
